I spy
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Working in the Phantomhive manor would be a hard job for a normal maid to take part in. But she wasn't any normal maid, she was a spy maid, looking for clues of her brother's death and Ciel has just the answers. What else can she ask for when she has a huge manor to cause some trouble?
1. The New Maid

I am nothing more then a useful spy being bossed around by other people. Not the best way to live your life. But all well it ends well. They used me as I used them. I have profit, food, shelter and clues to finding out my brothers murderer. What else can I ask for?

I stared at the object that have been set on the desk.

"I'm not wearing this."I picked up the nerdy glasses. First it was this pinky maid uniform and now oval glasses to match with it. My new master sure has a strange sense of fashion. I tried to suppress my laugh when I stared at his skirt.

"What's so funny?" He asked noticing my puff cheeks. I bursted out laughing while Sebastian and him looks at me like I have a sort of disease.

"Oh it's nothing, just never saw a man with a skirt before only in scrottish ." His eyes narrowed

"I would have you know this is the new style around here. Now wear the glasses."I shook my head while mouthing N-O. I could see Ciel's face red in anger and I wouldn't blame him. He breath out.

"Just wear the glasses." I kneel down for the hell of it. I should start acting like a maid before I end up being fired from a the contract like last time. I clenched my fist. I was even close in finding some clues of my brothers death.

"Sorry master for my recent behavior. I shall take upon any punishment in favored but Please let me inform you that I may not be able to wear glasses, which distracts me out of my duties. You surely don't want me to spill or break anything around the manor. Of course they are expensive objects that not even a maid myself cant pay upon" I smirked at Ciel's and Sebastian's surprised expressions I wasn't voted one of the best maid for nothing. Ciel cleared his throat.

"I shall forgive you disordient behavior in return assist Meyrin in her duties You are dismissed."

"Yes my Lord." I smirked while Sebastian eyes twitched. I am a spy it's is natural to gain information on the person you we are taking part on.

"Keep in a eye on her Sebastian ." He whispered to Sebastian thinking I can't hear him. I smirkedas I walked out and clenched my fists. I don't need forgivness from anyone. I just want to find my brothers murderer so I can revenge him.

I have been wondering around the manor to find just one room. I hate this, they could of told me where it was. I stopped in one of the room to see a clumsy maid trying to balance dishs and other glass utensils. I found it. I raised my hand in victory. Beat that master. I looked at my corner of my eyes to see that she trips on her shoelace.

"Woah." I stretched balancing all the dishes on my one hand. She clapped.

"Very good, your like Sebastian." My eyes twitch.

"Thank you but Please don't insult my by comparing me with that freak." I sat the dishes on the cabinet. We sighed as we sit down. She made me some tea that I gladly accepted. I smiled at her as we laugh. The weird part is she started to talk about how man like Sebastian makes her nosebleed. I grin in a mocking way.

"You like him." She shakes her hand no quickly. I slapped her shoulders.

"Loosen up a bit for a example, look into his eyes and say I love you." I turned towards the door to demonstrate when I was greeted by Sebastian's grin.

"I'm honor for your feelings towards me..."

"Wait..this is a misunderstanding."

"But I am only one of hell of a butler.."

"Listen to me...wait how the hell does that have to do with anything."

"But if you insist.."

"I haven't said anything!" Before I could even say a thing , he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my chin to face him.

"I will gladly accept those feelings my lady." I knew he was just messing with me but it's so annoying. I pushed him away with great force and he smirked as Meyrin nosebleeds.

"Didn't know a maid was this powerful."

"Well that it's...because I do many chores."

"Or is it that you have some sort of power."

He was getting suspious of me on my first day. Good job Karin, calling yourself a spy. I have to think of a way to dodge his question. I looked over to see Meyrin almost passing out, holding the table for support, as she tries to reach the tissues. Chance!

"Oh look Meyrin is having some trouble..." Before I could turn around and do something Sebastian grabbed my arm and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. What does he think he is doing? I pushed him away from me

"How dare you sexuality harrass me!"

"Welcome to the phanthomhive manor." He grinned evily making me what to punch that grin off his face but I was still frozen from the sudden action of his. Meyrin in the other case passed out due to blood loss.

"Go back to work milady." That's how my life turned into a living nightmare.


	2. May I have this dance?

**Tiger: I wonder how her second day in the manor will go**

 **Karin: Do I kill Sebastian?**

 **Tiger: Not yet**

 **Sebastian: Yet (Raises eyebrow)**

 **I do not own any rights of Black butler and this go to all of the future chapters. I only claim Karin**

I had to accompany Sebastian and Ciel for a new cane that finny broke. He has just great strength that he can kill anyone just by hugging them. The last time he tried to hug him, I grabbed the nearest kitty for protection. He hugged the kitty and last time that I knew the kitty never woke up again. Sebastian cried for 2 staight days. Serves him right.

I was outside the door waiting for them and all I heard was the guys scream inside the store. I peeked in to see that the cane was right in front of the man's face. That poor man but judging from Sebastian grin the cane was perfect for master Ciel.

"That stupid finny is giving me a hard time. This is the 5th time he broke my cane." Ciel yelled in anger.

"Maybe you deserved it." I reclaimed whispering. He shot a glare.

"Shut up you maid."

"I'm karin not maid." I claimed realizing that Sebastian kept looking at me from the bottom to up.

"Where's your maid dress?" He asked pretty disappointed because yesterday he placed a hickey on my neck. The maid outfit was to open to hide it so I worn a hoodie to hide it. I smirked

"In my room."

"Didn't I tell you to keep the maid outfit on?"

"Last thing I knew I wasn't in the manor! So I don't have to wear it." We kept arguing and it's not bad being a maid with these two. They are two clueless to realize my real power. Anyway Sebastian opened the door talking about how good the cane is to see that the whole manor was filled with flowers and pink. I could see Ciel's face turn pale and screamed what is the meaning of this to everyone. A voice then caught his attention. A blonde girl with big curly hair and a pink dress came running in excitly.

"Ciel!" She tried to hug Ciel when I came in the middle of it. I glared at her, we spy need to learn about other people in order to gain the information we need. Sebastian joined me in blocking a way.

"Lady Elizabeth what is the meaning of this?" Sebastian asked in a firm voice but behind that voice laid anger from ruining his plans. Elizabeth clapped her hands and placed Sebastian a pink headband.

"Cute."I whispered to Sebastian as he sulks in the corner. Elizabeth tried to put one on me when I grabbed her wrist and bend it. She was screaming in pain when Ciel hit my hand with the cane. We stared at each other surprised faces then I slowly began to narrow it. Elizabeth in the other hand ran towards Ciel hugging him and whining that I hurt her. All I did was protect myself from turning like Sebastian over there.

"Who are you?" She hissed at me making me smirked.

"She my-"

"I'm his girlfriend." I claimed to get everyone in the air this awkard pale silence.

"What how dare you cheat on me." She said was shaking Ciel grabbing his collar. Ciel was trying to clear his misunderstanding when I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Meyrin started to nosebleed while I smirked to death. Elizabeth was practically choking Ciel to death. Finny asked who Elizabeth was and we were told that she is his fiance. My jaw dropped and Sebastian smirked and whispered when the wedding

"In your ass." I hissed walking to the stairs. But before I could Elizabeth walked up to and slapped me. My eyes widen and all you heard was the echo of the slap filled the whole room. My bangs were covering my eyes.

"That's what you get for claiming my fiance, a noble, would be dating a mere maid."Her attitude towards me changed greatly and I slapped her back.

"Miss pinky who do you take me for? A mere maid that will follow every order someone gives me. If I want to claim I'm dating a noble I will fucking claim it. Got it." Sebastian had to intervene between me and Elizabeth. Ciel in the other hand had his jaw dropped down thinking _are they fighting over m_ e. Sebastian cleared his throat and asked Elizabeth why is she here.

"Oh yeah I want to dance with Ciel." She jumped on Ciel. I mumbled that doesn't mean she had to slap me. Sebastian shot me a amuse look. I glared at him. We shot our attention to see Ciel face turn even pale.

"Dancing with my fiance with the clothes I pick him is like a dream come true." She said as I mimick her.

"How dare you maid!" She yelled as she smirked as a idea pops out.

"Your just jealous because we noble are naturally pledge to have a fiance with another noble family." She claimed

"Miss. Elizabeth I understand the rules clearly that I served many noble families but in my opinion how would I be jealous of a love that isn't true." I said with bangs covering my eyes. Sebastian looked at me and waved his hand in front of me. "Nobles and peasant are two different levels but love is a level that fits both to them." I finished my sentence as I run up to my room. I shut the door and start sobbing. Its not because of the burn of my right cheek is that it reminds me of my brother. He loved this girl to heart and all she did was deceive him. It broke my heart to see him depressed all the time. I'm currently suffering with depression since of my brothers death. I grabbed my dagger I always carry with me and cut myself for the hell of it. Then I heard a knock and I quickly wrapped my arm with bandages and threw my dagger back at it slot.

"Come in." Ciel walked in with sebastian. I hissed at them wondering what they are doing here. Ciel was blushing as he held his hand looking away. I stared at his hand.

"Will you take this...dance?" He asked me as I look at Sebastian confused.

"My Lord hasn't have any dance instruction classes. I insisted that I should be his instructor but he was so stubborn and won't dance with a male like I." I knew what Ciel meant and I nodded placing my hand on his. The problem is...I never danced. Well I did but I don't really remember much. He pulled me close and Sebastian instructed us.

"When the song starts, begin with your left foot."Ciel nodded and he did begin with his left foot instead he placed it on my foot. I held in the words I was going to say. I was wobbling around as Sebastian seem to enjoy the show. Damn him I wished now that he had Ciel dancing. "Now for the natural spin" Sebastian said. Ciel raised my hands up and I held it the pain. That arm was the one I cut myself in. He twirl me around but..he let go and I fell towards my bed, off my bed, and landed on the ground. I held my head

"Man you really need help dancing." We went back to the postiton.

"Now move you left foot like your sliding." Ciel moved his foot but kicked me. I hopped in pain.

"Damn this is dancing not kickball." Ciel looked down as I lift his chin

"You can't even spin a lady like me and also Sebastian help him with that sour look he always has." Sebastian nodded and pulled Ciel's lips wider

"It's rude for the lady to look like that. Even if your simile is fake please get rid of it." Sebastian said as Ciel struggled to leave from his grasp. Ciel slapped his hand away looking down on his ring.

"Somehow I've forgotten how to simile happily." he looked down. The information I gathered before was that his parents died and he disappeared then suddenly he appeared with sebastian. I pity that kid even if I lost my brother I can smile.

"I'll be down soon Karin go down and insist meyrin and Elizabeth."I was fine with Meyrin but I don't think Elizabeth wants me near Ciel. Or well those are my orders. I dismissed myself. I walked in to see Elizabeth talking about the clothes will suit him since she fell in love it. I smiled and walked towards the door. She glare at me and I smiled at her.

"Sorry miss but Ciel told me that I should insist you in any need."She held up a dress and my face turned pale. This dress is even worst then this maid outifit.

"I will invite you to my party with Meyrin." She smiled at me, maybe we can be friends now but I am definitely not wearing this. Luck came to do today because Ciel walked in. Elizabeth pushed me to the side and spinned Ciel.

"Your so cute." I think the right word would be handsome but okay.

"Look how cute I made them. They will come to the party but Karin didn't want to dress up but Ciel I think you are-" She looked down on his ring. "Where's the ring that I have prepared for you that matched the western style wasn't there?" I slid my hand behind my back hiding the ring. Don't ask how I got it? Lets just say I trained for things like this. Ciel tugged his hand away from Elizabeth

"This ring is fine." Elizabeth pouted throwing a fit that it wasn't fine. She grabbed the ring out his hand declaring to wear the ring that I had. Ciel yelled.

"Give it back!" I smirked, never saw Ciel this mad before.

"Why Ciel! Do you know how much I worked for this!" She threw the ring from the stairs and Ciel lost it. He raised his hand to hit Elizabeth when Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Young master." I came in front of Elizabeth to get the hit for her. Ciel calmed down as Elizabeth continues to cry.

"You have my deepest apologises Miss Elizabeth. This ring is very important to our master. It was passed down throughout generations to Phantomhive and it was the only one available. Elizabeth eyes widen and told us she didn't know. She apologized but in my case I would be mad if I was Ciel. What surpised me the most was that he regained his posture and threw the ring out of the door.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him

"I don't care about that old ring."

"But." Elizabeth said

"This ring proofs that the head of the phantomhive is Ciel phantomhive." We all looked at him surprised. Ciel wiped off Elizabeth tears and claimed that he wouldn't want to invite a lady that looked like a mess. I smiled, even this kid could have a good heart.

"Let's forget the bad things and have us a dance to the dawn my lady." He said dancing with Elizabeth. It really was a dream for her. Then I realized that he danced good with Elizabeth and with me he was a mess. He was messing with me! I swear after this I would kill him. Sebastian in the other hand kneel down and asked me for a dance. My face was priceless.

"Why the fuck do you want to dance with me?" He held up his hand and with his other hand he pulled me close to his body. I blushed and glared at his amuse grin. He whispered

"Is your arm okay?" my eyes widen. How did he know.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I lied trying to get rid of the subject. He laughed as we dance the night away.

 **Meanwhil** e

I was called to the masters room.

"Did you call grandmother?" I nodded telling him that Sebastian did. I was trembling and he raised a eyebrow at me and asked me what's wrong. I kneel down to Ciel's hand and placed the ring he threw out on his fingers. He looked at me surprised as he intervenes his hand into mine. I look up.

"Your hands...has cuts."

"Oh that I worked hard to prepare it."

"Is that so but why?"

"Because it was a really important ring to you."

"I sometimes think it's better for me not to wear this ring. I can hear the voices of the dead and someday I will have to pass it along to someone else."

"Is that so but this ring is passed down to dead masters and I think it should be important to you. This shows your that your the phantomhive master. " He looked at me and nodded. I bid him a goodnight but he still had his hand intervene with my. I raised my eyebrow at him

"Please stay until I fall asleep...Karin." I smiled and sat down on the chair trying not to fall asleep but before I knew it..I drifted to sleep.

 **Sebastian POV**

I was hearing the conversion between Karin and found master to see that she actually does have a heart. I have to find out who Karin is? I know she isn't any normal maid out there. I could tell because when I went down I saw her grabbing the ring and jumped on trees to her porch. She really wanted to help the master. I smirked.

"I should prepare for tomorrow."

 **Tiger: I think this story is going good**

 **Karin: Why did I have to get slap but her?**

 **Elizabeth: Why was I mean?**

 **Tiger: Because! there would be no plot if that didn't happen**

 **Ciel: You made me be nice to the maid**

 **Tiger: Yours always nice to the maids**


	3. Beware of the unpure

Karin  
I woke up to find myself laying next to Ciel in his bed. I blushed thinking of the nice things he said yesterday. I shook my head getting off the bed. I opened the door looking in both sides to see that no one was around. I sighed picking up my phone to make a call to my boss

"How is the mission going?"  
"Bad I tell you.. There's nothing they have that is in use for me."  
"Karin trust me they have something you are dying to know."  
"R-!" The phone echoed with a beep to find out he hung up on me. I slided down from the wall and closed my eyes. When will I ever find my brothers murder if I keep staying in this job?

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian's grin on front of me.  
"You slept with master today didn't you, bad maiden." I blushed by the way he said that.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Thinking naughty are we."  
"Oh look...Meyrin is calling me."  
"I don't hear anything."  
"It's because your ears are cloaked." I tried to sprint away from him but he held my arm. He looked at me with a serious and eyes that doesn't hesitate to kill.

"Maiden shall we have a talk to master about your unknown call."  
"I get to call whoever I want." If he would to find out the purpose of doing this job then I'm going to have to kill him like the others.  
"I will not inform to young master but next time please do you job as a maiden. We have a guest today at about 12.00 pm, please be in your best behavior." Best Behavior? Does he know me? I laughed making him confused.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You surely have something in your mind."

"When don't I?" I snatched my arm from his grip and turned away. "If you excuse me, I have work to do." I wondered what the boss meant that that midget had something I'm dying to know. I bet it would be about my brother? But how would I be able to have a decent conversion with him? I wouldn't just walk up and say 'hey did you kill me brother' like what the fuck should I do? That's just messed up for me.

I went to the kitchen to see every place was burned from a flamethrower no other than the poor excuse for a cook. Whats even worst, him leaving the mess the way it was. I picked up the broom to start cleaning when I felt a note fly though the window. I jumped up from me, gripping the note and landing in a perfect stance.

"Beware of the unpure." Those words are the same thing that my brother used to hear all the time. This must be a clue about my brother. I jumped through the broken window, running in the direction the note came from to see a dead person on the ground behind the bushes.

There face was shocked more like they didn't even know it was coming. They way there eyes are opened had to be something with a death so quickly that they didn't even get the chance to blink before the inevitable happen. The thing that got my attention was the note on his chest, the same as mine, and the face had the word "Not pure" written across him.

His death was something beyond my reach. How could he die without me sensing something mysterious going on. I clenched the paper putting in my maid pocket, kneeling down and burying him. I prayed for his luck hoping that I can revenge his death.

I felt a bullet pass my face like they were giving me a warning to stop looking for clues. I smirk, this is like a challenge from them.

I stood up ignoring the bullet craved on the log and walked back into the manor. Sebastian was walking pass the staircase when he came across me.

"What were you doing maid? Burying a dead." I looked at my maid outfit to see that I dirtied it.

"That's exactly it." I mumbled walking back to my room for a spare of a maid outifit,

"Come again?"

"Nothing." I coughed slamming the door. Something isn't right and its not the death or the bullet, its mostly the note. Damn, I wish I already could revenge the killers. My eyes widen...the guest...is coming. The guest might have something that can answer all my questions.


	4. Boxes are the best decorations

**Karin**

The guest should be coming anytime soon, and I'm still here wondering about the clues I might have from recent jobs. My brother used to do church blessings for a way to hope for a better life. Other then that, it would be this note that I found. I sighed, this isn't going anywhere.

As I was deep in my thoughts, I felt myself bump into a strong chest. I blinked and looked up to see it was Sebastian.

"Maiden, could it be you want a hug?'

"You wish, the only hugs you will get is the ones in the closet." I was hinting to him about the cats he hides from master. Its pretty easy to blackmail him with his love of cats. Just in case he decides to tell the master about my unknown call.

"Sebastian, what does she mean the ones in the closet?' Master asked walking in with paper work. Sebastian's face was priceless, something that asked for more of a help to him. I whistle trying to prepare the decorations for the guest, leaving Sebastian and Master talking.

"What in the world do you have in my closet!"

"That's a secret young master.'

"You won't tell me, I guess I will find it out myself.' Ciel claimed trying to walk before Sebastian pulled his arm towards him and picked up his chin like he was seducing Ciel. The show was horribly disgusted, I guess love comes in all genders and ages.

I hit Sebastan's back of his head with the tip of a folk and coughed.

"If you please, can you leave the love birds station elsewhere, we have to get ready for the guest.'

"What made you so into work?"

"Nothing.' I stuttered, it seems they haven't notice want happen to the kitchen. In order fo rm e to cover the broken window, I covered it with random boxes I found in the cabinet. I didn't know what else to do, since I panicked.

"We will prepare it in the dinning room.' Sebastian declared walking passed the kitchen room but stopped to look inside. Everything was clean, more like perfect in his case but I hope he couldn't see the window.

"Karin, explain yourself..." This isn't good.

"Well...you guys needed a new more of a decoration for your window."

"So you replace it with boxes."

"Yes the glory of boxes, have you known that this one box could attract all the objects you need." I felt lightening striking Sebastian.

"I-I didn't no such thing.'

"Sebastian...she is lying." Ciel said coughing as I whisper to him 'No work' and to Sebastian, it looked he already got the point. The boxes will attract any cats and he will trap them; The problem is, other people can seek in. After the guest come, I guess I could take the time and fix it.

Afternoon soon came making Ciel and Sebastian walk out to meet him leaving me with the cooking. I stared at it blankly, um...what should I make? I have only around 6 minutes until the guest asks for dinner and beverages which won't be done in time. This could be a problem


	5. Having fun with wine poured on you?

Karin

I stood there, glancing on everything they have in there fridge, mostly it was empty because of our stupid chief burning them into crump. Just in case any of the servants came messing the day, Sebastian had them tied up, he said they only needed me for the day, and when those slaves are not tied, lets just say, everything we worked for was just going into the drain.

They only had chicken, pork, and potatoes with a bit of onion leftover. I sighed and here I thought they were rich. Maybe the Sebastian guy is testing me, probably not. I rolled up my sleeves putting on my apron and continued to cook. I cut the potatoes and everything else in little pieces in a way Sebastian cooks.

"Woah.' The servants called out from there spot they were tied up which was in the corner of the kitchen. I smirked, this is how you really cook you stupid chief. I don't really get along with him at all, he is smarter then he looks. He knows something about me but wont say anything. I seen his stares when I do my everyday jobs.

I waited into the all my ingredients boiled with the hot water I placed and tasted it. Perfect and only took me about 9.57 minutes, perfect timing. I decorated the meal with all the sauce I could find (I suck in cooking xD) and took off my apron.

"Its ready." I heard the clap of Ciel's and took that as a sign to walk in. I took the plates in my hands and walked in. The guest was this chubby looking guy with a huge hat, and had the most long moustache I ever saw. Even by looking at the moustache, I am tempting to touch it but I have to be in my best behavior.

"What is this?" He pointed to my meal as I smirk. Its not going to poison you, I hope.

"Curry with a dip of professional sauce designs with our finest ingredients from each country." I nailed it by just making up random backstory of the food. To be honest, your eating a poor food that my brother used to make for me. He always used to tell me how this meal would always trick the rich pest into thinking it was some professional food. Rich people believes all the backstory of some of the food people give them.

They all took a bite of it and there eyes widen. Ciel gave me a face that told me 'You can cook" Should I feel insulted, at first he didn't trust me at all. He was just tested me, I knew it! I felt an annoy mark popping out of my head. They are really going to get it when I'm done with them.

Sebastian wanted to poor some wine for the gentleman but he insisted on me pouring it. I smirked, Im just better then that butler.

"As you wish sir." I bowed grabbing the wine and trying not to pour it out. My hands were shaking but the stare that guy was giving me. More like, I felt a hand creep into my waist. I moved to the side with the poured glass and smiled.

"Here's your wine,' I claimed pouring the wine on his suit and some on his head. Ciel had his jaw dropped by my change of behavior and Sebastian was trying to suppress his laughter but the other servants who can see whats happening, laughed for him.

Ciel In the other hand was filled with rage, his face red by embarrassment and also by a hint of rage.

"Sebastian clean the gentleman up and Karin you come with me."

"Sure young master." I whistled trying to take of the smirk creeping on my face. He dragged me to the kitchen and glared at me before shouting at me.

"What in hell were you thinking!"

"Just felt bored." I lied, I bet he didn't see that his guest would touch the maid in that kind of way. I might be a servant but I have respect of my womanhood here. It was his fault that happened and I knew Sebastian already saw what happened by the glare he gave to the guest.

I felt a sting across my cheek and my eyes widen. It wasn't as soft slap like Elizabeth gave me but a hard slap filled with pure anger.

"Karin you are my maid brought by the profit I prepared, do you hear me?" I stood quiet more like I was shocked of getting hit by a brat. I clenched on my apron. "Do you? because don't you think you are getting away from this. Come."

He led me back to the dining room and I had my head faced down on the ground. If it was the other servants, he wouldn't make just a big deal of it. But maybe it was because of the disrespect I been giving to everyone. I wondered what brother would of done better or wrong.

Ciel bowed in his deepest apologizing to the gentleman. Sebastian in the other hand glanced at me to see a red mark on my face. His eyes widen, maybe he never saw the master hit a maid before.

"Is there any way I can be make up for the mess my maid did?" Ciel asked as I saw a smirk on the guest face.

"Yes, I would like to have your maid for a day."

 **A/N: I finished another update for this story in perfect timing. Its almost 1000 words but I hoped you guys liked it. I spent every time around 7 or 8 updating the stories for you guys to read. I wondered what the guest has in store for Karin. That stupid Ciel, he should of looked at what the guest did. Maybe Sebastian could do something about it. ^.^ So do you mind a comment, and a follow? Thank you It would really help.**


	6. Your useless to me

Karin

My face was priceless from the deal I just heard the stupid midget just did with that pervert of a guest. I clenched on my maid's dress and I could sense the wicked smirk of that pervert. Damn, how much I hate this. Ciel looked like he was thinking off the offer and how much I hoped for him to refuse.

Ciel nodded shaking hands with that old geezer. I felt lightening striking me, my life is over. Sebastian in the other hand interrupted. I felt the light gleam on him, like he was the only hope of my survival.

"Young master, may I inform you of the risk of moving one of the most valuable maid we have."

"Sebastian~" My eyes gleam with a flick of stars on it like a girl in love glazing at her crush. Of course, I don't feel anything particular towards him...I hope.

"I don't need her."

"Well sorry Karin can't do anything about it." His words killed me, here I go.

The guest stood into his carriage waiting for me while Sebastian was holding the door for me. An idea popped into my mind as I slowly walk closer to them. It took around 1 minute of each steps and I can feel a annoy mark on Ciel.

"Maid stop with the strolling." I ignored his scolding and walked even slower. Ha, I could do this forever but unfortunately my strolling ended when Ciel pushed me into Sebastian. My hands lay on Sebastian's chest, for the moment, I could feel how strong his abs are, it feels like 6 packs.

"Um..Miss. Karin." My attention snap out of my daze from the position I am in. My face turned bright red pushing Sebastian out of the way cursing under my breath. Damn, that idiot. Sebastian whispered to me.

"Have fun." Before the carriage took off, in the distance, I could see Ciel's glare at me mumbling Stupid. I really wanted to slap the smirk off his face. I leaned my head on the window pane, maybe I can get some information about my brothers death of this geezer.

I only have a day with this geezer so I better take some things of him or other hand, I will just have to kill him. I glanced next to me when I felt a arm around my shoulders.

"We have one day filled with all kinds of fun." I hated this guy and its not only his onion breath but the way he had a dangerous aura. In a sense of way, I smelled a scent so familiar making me calm down.

My brother was here before, I remember he told me that he was going to his friends mansion to assist him. I felt a smirk come on my face, enjoy the fun before your last night.

The butler of his mansion opened the door of the carriage helping the geezer off but he held his hand out to me but I slapped it.

"I can walk myself to let you know." My stubborn personality wasn't helping in this case but the mansion was giving me the creeps. The way the vines were form coming from the base and how the one stone mansion gave a creepy aura out. Damn...I feel sick.

We walked in as the door did a creek, it was filled with candles and had old paintings of people who owned this mansion before. I felt like I was walking into a art museum someway. I dropped my bag and stretched.

"Well got to take my 10 minute nap." It was around 4 in the afternoon, the time that I usually slack off to take a nap but my arm got roughly pulled by him.

"You insolent maid, you can't do what you want. You are mine for a day so come on.' He pulled my arm roughly opening the door to a mysterious room throwing me on the bed. He tug his tie loose with a smirk on his face. I backed away a bit amused in some way. I'm not like any other maid.

I felt like I was going to get rape but I shrugged it off. I only live once and I would do anything to be able to revenge the death of my brother. He pulled my arms on top of my head pinning me down. I was unable to move in his point of view amusing himself more.

"I got a good deal off that brat." He was praising himself with his breath on my face. His breath was making me the nerve to throw up. Like damn, brush you teeth after eating. He leaned down towards my lips before I turned my head the other way.

"At least brush your teeth geezer." I felt the heavy weight come from my arms. Of course I wasn't enjoying the fact that a fat guy that weighted about 300 pounds was trying to rape me. Not my best day. Luckily he was dummier then expected.

He got up opening the door that entranced into his bathroom. But before he even got the chance to walk in, I placed my arm around his neck, bending it up so he was knock out for a good amount of time.

His body dropped and I decided to hide it, locking him into the closet. I slowly went through his stuff throwing cabinets open and close.

"Damn this is useless." Then my attention went to a journal. I opened the pages and my eyes widen. This journal was my brother's friend. I quickly placed in into my dress and open the door. I closed the door slowly and I jumped by the voice of the butler.

"May I ask you how my master is doing?" He asked looking down at my dress. I fixed it up and lied to him.

"He's sleeping, if I was you, leave him be. He been through a lot."

"But its early in the afternoon, he has business to attend."

"Well he is taking a nap and as a butler of him, let him do as he please." I walked away but he picked my arm up glaring me with his cold eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Karin the maid nothing more."

"Is that so?" He kicked me towards the wall as I held my stomach with my arm. How careless can I be? He didn't look like a regular butler in charge. I slowly cursed my breath watching his fist come closer to my face. I disappeared in mid way placing my dagger behind his neck.

"Move one step, I will take off your head."

"Who the fuck are you?" He moved a bit and I smirk.

"Karin Nikahive, the maid."

"You..I never..knew...that you-" His head flew off by my dagger, making blood stain on the newly clean carpet. I looked down at his motionless body with pity. He had nothing valuable to me. I cleaned off my dagger placing it back into my pocket.

I carried his head by the hair and his body with my other hand and placed him into the same closet of the master.

I tied the master up and waited for him to wake up. It look about hours of waiting but finally the lazy geezer woke up. He was furious never in my life would I expect a fat guy to have steam coming out on every entrance, and yes I mean every. It was pretty funny in some way, to think he can scare me.

I sat on the edge of the bed crossing my legs and smirking at him. He pleaded for his butler as I pointed to the leaking closet. His eyes widen and his body trembled in fear. He looked so helpless that I couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"How dare you!"

"Just doing my job of course." I bragged to myself laughing outloud. Acting like a innocent person is easy like baking pie. All rich people are so naïve and believes everything in a way. Just one smile and you already got them between your fingers.

I stepped closer to him tilting his chin up as I glare at him.

"Now what should I do to you?"

"Wait- If you kill me you won't be able to know about your brothers death." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Is that so, spill it." I yanked his tie forward as sweat came in his forehead.

"He killed my son!" I felt anger boiling up by his lies. Lies that didn't make sense. The day of his son's death, My brother shed tears. They were both the same age, he couldn't be able to kill him. He wasn't a murderer like me.

"Lies..now tell me who killed my brother?" I thought about that his son and my brothers death has something to do with the same murderer.

"Like hell I know and if I did- I wouldn't tell you."

"Then you are useless to me." My hands moved on his neck choking his tied up body. My eyes were emotionless killing him off. At first I was going to let him live but then, the incident of the butler's death. Then it will surely lead me into arrest plus, he had nothing in use for me.

I locked the closet being careful that the blood wouldn't leak out. Thankfully I managed to close the butler's wounds, for no more bloodshed. I walked out rubbing out the blood that filled the carpets in each room. It was hard to take off harden blood but I managed. They don't call me the best maid for nothing. I made sure no evidence of their death was shown.

Now, I searched into his office. His office was filled with many paper and books surrounding it. The object that caught my attention was a picture fame of the geezer, my brother,and his friend holding shoulders. A huge smile on my brother's face, making my fist clench.

What is the relationship between them? I took off the picture of the fame, into my bag of stuff. I opened the drawers and found out a paper that caught my attention.

"Death of Grill Greenberg age 9 (I don't even know XD) Killed by murder, no one knows how or who but only knows that his grandfather was a witness of his death." Then another paper that seem crumbled appeared behind it. "Death of Blake Nikahive age 18, his death is unknown but the only thing that we know us that he is friends with Grill Greenberg.' My grin widen as I dumped it into my bag.

I was stepping away to feel the sound of wind passing by my face, only feathers appeared with another paper warning me of the unpure.

"Who the fuck are they?" I jumped out of the window panicking, looking for signs of the person but nothing was there. I clenched on my maid dress, I have a lot of explaining to do. I then remember my dress was filled with blood and I sighed.

"Damn..I think I went too far." I storm my other clothes on near the bushes making my way towards the phantomhive manor. I glanced back to the manor and looked at it with pity.

 _So I killed the person, who knew my brother. Great job Karin. And here I thought he was useless._

 _ **A/N: Thanks for those who reads my story and even takes there time commenting and voting for it. Thank you so much! Well I didn't really expect this to be that violent to Karin but...well his head, I know! Sorry I was trying to make her tough . But I hoped you still like the story. To be honest that geezer deserved it xD**_

 _ **Anyway, I was explaining this to my stepdad and all he keeps calling me is violent. I know people I am, but that makes the story more interesting!**_

 _ **Well I will update it tomorrow, right now the pizza is waiting for me. This must be my lucky day. MissTigerLover logging off xD**_

 _ **Mind a comment, and maybe a follow?**_


	7. La Rat Lafic

Karin POV

Seems all the events that has happened to me so far was like a dream. Me slaughtering the two most important people who was close to my brother. I sighed opening the door slowly trying to make sure no one can see me. My plan is to hide in my room peacefully for the whole day,and tomorrow in the morning be serving breakfast like nothing happened.

Maybe say something like "Aw the door was open so I decided to walk in." It sounds fair in a way. Yep that was my choice in this. I closed the door slowly to hear voices in the next room. Damn.,guests that's what I need most.

"Karin! You came back so early!" Fin yelled hugging me into a tight hug. I laughed slowly scratching my head nervously.

"Um..it seems like he didn't need me and left me come back home early. Nice right." Fin blinked for a second making me grow anxiety inside me. Does he buy it? He smiled and pulled me into a kitchen.

"Hurry Karin! We are in a dangerous situation, thank god he sent you home early!" My head tilted, why does he need me so badly? Wait a second, that means I have to see Sebastian and that ignorant brat. I managed to fool Fin but it would be hard to convince those two. Great, my cover is soon going to be blown.

Fin smashed the kitchen door to see Meyrin on the table holding rat traps and the stupid chef holding a stew with a dangerous substance.

"What the heck is happening here?" I crossed my arms across my chest pretty annoyed that the kitchen I cleaned before turned into a battlefield.

"Karin but-"

"You better give me a good reason before I use that rat trap and substance to-" A little noise snapped me into reality. My head tilted slowly down to the little creature. He had gray smooth skin with a long disgusting tail. His eyes filled with evilness in it, brighter then fire itself, burning with agony.

My face turned white as I step backwards a bit signaling the rat to stand in his spot.

"Stay..." The rat tilted his head to the side. "That's a good rat..." I hold in my breath giving them the sign to trap it under a pot but it moved straight to me. I ran grabbing my dagger and striking it.

"No! Get away from me you disgusting creature!" I continue to pierce my blade into his lifeless body leaving a trail of blood. Fin and the others was stunned and frozen.

The stupid chef moved his hands.

"Um...I think its dead.." I snapped out of my daze clearing my throat and throwing my dagger to the side. I kneel down poking it faking some tears. I placed my hands covering my face.

"I can't believe I did that.." Then I sensed eyes looking at me and threw folks at it targeting all the rats in the house that surrounds in the kitchen. "And whats even worst..I didn't mean to do it."

Meyrin and the others patted my back. "You defeated the enemy soldier, no need to shed tears."

"It wasn't purpose to end like this! I didn't even get a chance to boil it and make dinner for that brat." A aura of stone appeared with me kneeling on it with waves passing by. Why did I do that? I could of boiled it for revenge of the nightmare that happened to me.

There I realized a gleam of evilness appeared on my face. I picked up the dead rat's body covering it in the container and hid it. I'm going to use that for later.

"I'm going to get fresh air, and look for ingredients to poison- I mean make his delicious meal." I evilly laughed walking out of the manor, this must be my lucky day!

I walked out to the garden watering and picking out some herbs. Maybe I could make the tail of the rat the big appetizer covered with a thick coat of seasons and maybe even dip it with the sauce made of blood. This is a meal he would remember in his life. I hummed a tone and in the background I can feel the shivers of the slaves from my sudden change of attitude.

I smelled the air around me and something didn't feel right. I felt a bullet coming straight towards me as I roll over to the side.

"Oh my, I've been having some nice welcoming surprises." I threw my daggers every where scaring them out of there spot. I was surrounded by many people and I sighed. "What did I expect, I'm serving in the phantomhive manor."

The minute I said that, the sounds were followed by bullets and bodies surrounding. There was only one person who was shaking in fear holding a gun in my way. I walked closer to him flashing a smile at him.

"May I serve you for some tea?"

"Bitch-"

"Or my famous, blade show. It involves a volunteer" I looked down on him with a smile but cold eyes. "It seems like I found one?" I closed up to him using my blades from my hand pointing at him. Sweat dripping down his face.

"Wait- I have something you might like to know!" My smile widen.

"Is that so? May I ask what it is?"

"We have kidnapped your master, in return, we want the business."

"Business?" I pointed the blade closer to him making him speak quickly.

"Yes... its for money of course. Think about it in a way of borrowing. We sell and split in a way."

"Oh my...if master doesn't come back how the hell would I poison-I mean finish his dinner."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"In a way yes, I couldn't care what happens to that ignorant brat but, him dying without showing him the true meaning of hell? What kind of maid would I be?" Damn Sebastian's disease spread to me. The guy crawl backwards trying to escape.

"Wait I'm not finish with you_" I picked up his collar with one and aimed my blade below his head. "Where might you be hiding the ignorant brat?" I nodded by all the things he was leaking out. I smiled, so his boss minions would give away his plans for there lowly life.

"Why thank you, I must attention to there feast."

"Feast?"

"The feast of death." I smiled at him before the air was followed with the scream of pain. I wiped of my blades and placed it back into my pockets. I can't afford to waste these blades of mine.

I sighed, that ignorant brat first traded me to that pervert and now he gets himself kidnapped. Whats next, Sebastian being a sexy demon. I laughed at my own joke with my eyes glowing pink that I didn't even noticed.

I jumped to trees and trees going towards the location that the guy told me. He better be right or I will haunt him down into hell. I guess he was right by the smell of blood surrounding the mansion.

I kicked the door over creating a strong breeze surrounding the hall. Some of the guys flew back and some were left unharmed. I smirked.

"Hello fellows, I have to take my master back home before that cat lover comes and beats my ass. Don't you understand what that means. Be gentlemans and move out of my way. If not, I will force my way through."

"Don't make me laugh, I expected that butler of here to come, instead I get one hell of a sexy maid. What about we leave you off and show you what some fun is." Laughter erupted the hall "In fact, what can a maid do to a real man."

I smirked flashing into the guy pushing him back to the hall. "Why don't I show you?"

"Damn...we were offering fun don't make us regret it."

"Fun...I thought we were already." I replied thrusting my blade down to his throat. His body falling down from lack of air. I glared back at the others.

"Who's next?" Before I knew it, all of the people ran out of the door. I smiled wiping the salvia off my blade. I checked my watch I have enough time.

I heard the yells of the people torturing the ignorant brat. Behind the door I could feel the devilish smirk of the brat. The smirk that I want to wipe off on his face.

"Die you brat!-" After those words I kicked the door over.

"Karin what in god sakes are you doing here!? Where's Sebastian? And what happened to the others?" Ciel yelled at me freaking out at me. I smirked bowing at them.

"Hello there, I'm the phantomhive maid-" The guy ran into me bring his dagger above my head. I stopped the dagger with my hand and pouted to them "You know its rather rude for a lady to not finish her introduction but if you want a fast death, I would gladly fill your wish."

"And what kind of lady kills mans and doesn't knock the door?" The man hissed as I look away innocently.

"Well..I was trying to walk through but they didn't let me walk by so I stuffed my dagger down into his throat making the others run away." The guy has a scarred face on from my smirk "And knocking isn't really fun for me."

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked me before I pouted.

"You interrupted my introduction so why should I repeat myself for a dead man."

"Dead what do you mean! You can't do anything-" My dagger found its way through his throat making blood spatter everywhere. Ciel's eyes widen when blood can contact on his face and he started to freak out. My eyes widen, so he's afraid of blood.

The man's body fell with a thud, while I walk my way to slash the rope of him. Ciel looked at me like he saw a ghost and I smiled at him.

"What may it be young master?"

"Karin...what the hell.." I pulled him to a embrace with his head into my chest. His face blushing deep red everywhere because my chest wasn't as flat like people would think. "Karin, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Not at all, I'm Karin the phantomhive maid, nothing else to know." Damn I was so careless and let him find out my power. I needed to act like any normal maid and look how that got me here.

"Don't change the fucking subject on me."

'Aww I'm just a normal maid like everyone else." I smiled trying to change the subject on him.

"What kind of normal maid thrust a dagger down someone's throat and into another throat?" I whistled.

"A one hell of a maid?" Ciel opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian appeared in front of the door looking at the mess I did.

"Well what a naughty maid are you?"

"Shut up at least I saved the ignorant brat ass."

"I can tell you did a good job Karin." Sebastian patted my head before I slapped his hand away and hissed at him.

"Your next." I hissed grabbed my blades intervening between my fingers.

"Young master are you okay?" Sebastian ignored me walking pass me and kneeling down to the brat's height. A slap echoed throughout the office.

"What the hell Sebastian? Wasn't our contract involve in protection!"

"Why young master aren't you safe?" Sebastian owned another slap from Ciel.

"You fucking bastard of a butler! You were purpose to safe me! Not Karin saving me! Does our contract mean anything to you?" I tried my hardest to suppress my laughter from erupting. How do you feel Sebastian? From a maid like me saving your master's ass. What's even worst is I meant to kill them in the end when I have enough information about my brother. Got me curious, what do they mean about contract? I bet its just the servant and master contract.

I felt a body stand up and I slowly turned my head to the incoming bullet. The bullet shot me through my forehead landing on the ground. Ciel's eyes widen and Sebastian just stared at me. My body falling with blood coming out of my forehead.

The guy had his arm covering his throat hole while coughing.

"Ha..don't think you can defeat me that easily...Nikahive..., I knew you looked familiar somewhere! You look like your stupid brother!" He spit at my body. "He was the most horrible servant for business and then he escaped and died like a fool he is!" He laughed turning insane and anger boiled inside me.

"Sebastian don't just stand there-"

"Man that was some sting you give me." I stood up rubbing my forehead, thankfully I didn't have to take the bullet out of my forehead. Everyone except Sebastian looked at me surprised.

"How didn't you die..."

"I don't really know, pure luck I guess." I laughed joking around before pushing him towards the wall. "Why don't you continue about my brother being a fool. Because that fool taught me all I needed to know to beat your ass."

"That;s all I know I swear! He came one day..asking for me to make him my servant! Then he left and died!" He's another useless person to me.

"Is that so?" I sighed killing him off with my bare hands. My bangs covered my gloomy eyes as I pick up a piece of paper of his desk and placed it into my pockets. Not facing the ignorant brat and cat lover.

"Lets go home, then I will answer all your questions." I sighed, this been a long day. On my way out I looked at myself from the glass reflection wondering to myself how the heck didn't I die? I came un harm for a reason. On the glass I thought I saw my eyes glow pink and red.

"What the-"

"Is anything alright Karin?' Sebastian asked eyeing me with his eyebrows raised. I shook my head.

"Nothing at all." I guess it was my imagination.

We made it back to our manor as I was serving dinner that I longed for. I had a evil smirk on my face.

"Here young master I hope you find everything well."

"What is this?" He pointed to the nicely ordered plate. I chopped the dead rat's body taking out all the guts and blood to fry the meat. Then finally I used the tail and all the intestines to make one of my famous sauce, that is poured on the nicely cooked meat.

"Its a surprise master, come on eat it, I even have a plate for you Sebastian." I smiled watching them cut the meat and placing into there mouth. I saw how they slowly chewed the meat and my smile grew wider. "Did you like it?"

"Karin you have amazed me again, the meat was fully cooked with the sauce giving it a bitter not spicy taste on it. May I ask what this is? I knew seen it before?" Sebastian asked wiping his mouth with his napkin. Ciel said nothing but continue eating it. My smile grew wider.

"Why thank you Sebastian! How happy I am to see that both of you enjoy when of my new dishes. I call it.." I paused for excitement to occur "La Rat lafic."

I saw how Ciel choked on his food dropping the spoon on the ground while Sebastian quickly drank the drink I left him there.

"How did you enjoy the grease of the rat?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian spit the drink out clenching his fist.

"What's wrong guys?" I innocently asked pretending that nothing is happening. Surely they both are scarred to death. They aren't as fond of rats like the others.

I'm surprise I managed to make the dish without barfing and destroying the whole kitchen which I surely not a huge lover for rats because once, a rat came in contract with my mouth and it didn't end well for both of us.

Ciel snapped out of his daze before shouting at me.

"Karin what was that for!?'

"What may you be talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb on me!"

"Well ...its for everything! Do you know how close I was for being raped in that guest;s house! Atleast I managed to kill his butler and him locking them In the closet..." I covered my mouth blinking my long eyelashes innocently. "I mean-playing with the butler and guest."

"This brings us back in topic Miss. Karin..please tell us who you really are?' Sebastian brought the subject back at us before I cleared my throat. Sweat dripping on my bandaged forehead. I never been cornered like this before.

"Here goes nothing..."

A/N: I hope you ladies and gentleman liked the chapter so far. Sorry I haven't updated since forever in this story! But I brought you guys another chapter. Sorry if it didn't suit your taste or made you guys barf just by knowing that Ciel and Sebastian just ate..a dead rat.

I have to say Karin is my favorite character, not just only because I made that character but because she brings a whole different aura around us! She's funny, dangerous, and extremely strong! Whats not to like! In matter of fact I'm wondering who I should ship her with

Ciel or Sebastian?

This must have to be my longest chapter yet! Tell me your thoughts! If no one hasn't realized this but I've been going through the story plot but not exactly on the right track on it.

Oh yeah I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OF BLACK BUTLER ONLY KARIN! I forgot to say that ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed it if you did!


	8. New postiton

Karin

Seems like my time to tell them who I'm really am. Maybe I should cut the part of me being a spy to them. I sighed sitting down on the chair with my back laid and my legs crossed. Ciel and Sebastian were trying to listen to me, without throwing up by the dinner I made them.

Serves them right

"Lets play a game, you ask, I answer, simple?"

"Who are you?" Ciel asked leaning in a bit, interesting in my past. Seems like he brought another different kind of maid. Not the clumsy types or the useless ones.

"Karin Nikahive, a maid trained under my brother."

"Who was your brother?"

"A young man who uses to travel around the world trying to find information to write in his journal." That's what I've been told in his journals.

"What kind of information?" He raised his eyebrows as I shrug.

"I don't know life I guess, he was fond of how the world was shape."

"Miss. Nikahive-"

"Karin would be fine." I interrupted him and he gave me another of those fake smile he always gives us.

"Karin, did you find his journal at all? I saw you take some papers from the man last time." I nodded digging into my maid pockets, I always bring this journal around me in case of emergencies. You never know when I need the journal to compa the information I take.

"Here, but some pages were ripped down." I looked down at my lap clenching my dress. All of his life were written in that one journal but all the pages that I needed were destroyed. It seems someone got there hands on it before I did. Probably it was the guy I slaughtered in pieces for touching this valuable journal or the guy who killed my brother. I felt anger boiling inside me just thinking of the despicable person who would do just a thing. The person who drove me into hell.

Ciel opened the journal looking at the journal's contents, and his eyes narrowed.

"Could it be that your brother was murdered?" I nodded glaring at him. Does he know who he was?

"Sebastian this is a order, keep your eyes out for any signs of murder involving her brother's death." My eyes widen in shock, why would he go so far for me? Then my eyes narrowed.

"If you want something, what is it?"

"Yes my lord.."

"I don't need anything from a poor maid from you, I'm just curious, maybe the death of your brother has something to do with my parents." He choked on some of his words but I managed to smile at him sticking out my hand.

"Fine, this means we are partners of the same situation."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyesbrows in wonder while I bring my hand closer to his.

"We use each other for information about our love ones death, until then I will be a loyal maid-" He shook my hand and smirked at me.

"You have new chores to be doing." My eyes narrowed and a pout appeared in my face. More work means less break time for slumber. "You're be coming with me for cases, protecting me like a bodyguard."

"Um...I don't do protection, I kill."

"Simple kill for protection."

"Easier said then done." I glared at him, its hard to fight when your there trying to watch out for a kid's life. Any second in a battle someone can come, and slaughter him. Then I have to live with more regret In my life. Still, something gets me curious.

"Why do you need me, a maid, when you have a butler?"

"More pieces the better."

"Now we are part of your chess set?"

"Pretty much, I have you under my control, even those useless slaves." I smirked, does he even know that he is falling for my trap. Simple, his 'piece' is being used from the enemy. Makes perfect sense, rich people has there mind full of pride and profit, not knowing that there 'pride' is being used against him.

"Control? Says the one who didn't know I have special powers in me." I could feel I snapped him in half but the way he flinched. He managed to contain his smirk but a smirk that was twitching. It was amusing to see I got the queen's guard dog in the corner.

"Please what kind of master would I be if I didn't..know that."

"Oh my young master, my language has moved you." Sebastian grinned at how Ciel used his motto but changed the butler to master.

"And what kind of maid would I be If I couldn't protect a mere human." I chuckled joining in the conversion. His expression was priceless, he gave me a look like 'your actually agreeing.' "Of course, I need my salary raised by a couple of numbers." I waved my eyesbrow while he face had a tint of pink almost dropping his glass of water.

"Do what you please." He concluded drinking the cup of 'water' on the table. Sebastian was trying to hold in his laughter

"Young master, may I inform you that that cup is full of Rat grease." He grinned watching Ciel spit the drink in utter disgust.

"Ignorant master, may I inform you, that you just had a indirect kiss with the butler?" I teased watching his face from pink to deep red. Suppressing Sebastian's eye color. Not like I was staring or anything.

"Why young master, I didn't know you felt that way, I'm honor-"

"Sebastian don't even continue that sentence! Karin take this disgusting meal at once."

"Yes my lord." I bowed gripping the plates and cups on my two hands trying to balance it. They don't call me the best maid in all London for nothing. It was a pleasure for the title. I made my way out of the hallway excusing myself, closing the door leaving those two to talk.

I sighed throwing the plates and dishes into the sink,without even caring if it shattered in pieces. Ciel's rich enough for buying some more plates, with more qualities of these. His plates already had stained from the useless way the slaves wash.

I sat down watching if no one was around and dialed my boss number. A creepy voice appeared, seems like a new person was hired for the phone call.

"Why hello Karin, May I say how dashing your voice-"

"Put on the boss, I have no time for your flirts." I hissed going into the point. I heard a pout from the phone before him sending me into the line with the boss. My boss voice appears, stuttering, just by hearing him on the phone, he've been smoking some cigars.

"What is it Karin? Have you found valuable information?"

"Well lets just say they found out about my fighting-"

"How the hell did they managed to do that? We have serious rules about this-"

"Calm your cock if you have one, they don't know I'm a spy."

"That's just great, our plans managed to backfire at us-"

"My master careless as he is, gave me a new position." I felt him getting deeper into the conversion.

"Position? Is it worth it?"

"Of course boss, I'm still the best maid in London, but I've been given a chance to go on cases."

"That seems the best suitable thing for now." I smirked while hearing him, this job isn't bad then I thought it would be. Of course, this butler is a hassle in a way. I have to find out who Sebastian really is. I lowered down my voice a bit, whispering in the phone.

"You have no idea, I have to go boss-"

"Don't forget the money you promised."

"When I find the real curpit who took the light away from me.." I vowed hanging on the phone. I sighed, this job better be worth it.

I felt shadows approaching , it was no other then the useless slaves Ciel hates.

"Karin! I thought I heard a voice!" Fin cheerfully shouted giving me a bone crushing hug, literary. I feel like the bones and ribs are breaking into little pieces, crushing my organs together. Pain shivered in my body while I pound his back.

"Can't breath..." I managed to say in breaths, with my face turning blue. Fin letted go and apologized by scratching his head. He's so cute! He's like a little kid in a way.

I cleared my throat looking over to Bard. He was drooling over the dish I made, giving me those puppy eyes if I can eat it. I shrugged. "Go for it.." He jumped in joy giving me a slap on the head before tearing through the cabinets for a folk, and devouring the rat fully.

He laid on the ground rubbing his stomach and giving on hell of a burp. I giggled kneeling down.

"How was it?"

"Breathtaking."

"I'm glad you like cooked rat." I smiled trying to get the same reaction that Ciel and Sebastian gave me but instead Bard's face widen. He pulled me down giving me a embrace making me confused. Why wasn't he barfing?

"Thank so much sport, that's my favorite!" Oh great, just my luck. Now I'm feeling sick in the stomach. I gave him a fake smile.

"Oh I'm so glad you like it! I even made the sauce with the intenses." That's where I got a reaction, Bard pushed me away sprinting in the sink to grab water.

"Man I only like the meat but geez, that's just cruel."

"So you don't you it?' I pouted with fake tears dripping out of my eyes. In the background I can see Bard and the slaves trying to cheer me up.

"I like it here!" He growled bringing up the guts to drink the rest of the sauce.

"Cool thanks." I tilted my head giving him a breathtaking smile. His mouth dropped

"I was played-"

"Well clean up the mess you made, I'm going to nap." I stretched yawning making my way to the door. "I better see my dashing reflections."

Even if they are useless like Ciel claimed, I think whats matter is the love and emotions they feel towards Ciel. They don't think of Ciel as a master, more like a younger brother or probably a father figure. They all had sad past that Ciel saved them in.

I clenched my fist, and I'm just using them for my own selfish reasons.

 **A/N: Sorry if it doesn't suit your taste but I still hoped you liked it! I personally think its cool that Ciel is now treating Karin in the way with trust. I don't know but I'm still deciding who Karin should end up with. Any ideas?**

 **Anyway next update would be probably tomorrow or in two days.**

 **Mind a comment, and follow?**


	9. Sweet Chocolate kiss

A/N: Im back with another update for I spy! Just want to remind you that this is going in the manga plot! Not anime! Theres a difference anyway on with the story!

Karin

Life as a maid in the phantomhive manor isn't easy. To much rules and selfishness in my opinion. Of course, who would listen to the maid? For example if I were to say I want a raise. What do you think that brat would say.

"Ha very funny go back to work." Something like that, I wish he appreciates my work of a maid. Its not as simple as pouring tea in a cup.

I sighed stretching fixing myself In the mirror. My long purple hair is placed in a ponytail, sometimes its a hassle with my hair in a ponytail because my ponytail aways bends to the side. I like my hair with a nice organized ponytail not a side ponytail like the other rich people claiming it looks so cute and fashionable.

Hope they get the hint that, not everything goes there way.

For some reason, Elizabeth appeared in my mind. I shrugged, maybe its her girly ways.

Did I mention, that Elizabeth tried to put a skirt on me? Didn't end up well for both of us. Elizabeth got a bump on her head and I ended up having no lunch. People would of said "Make your own lunch." But that stupid Sebastian blocked my path to meet Ramen.

Im a huge fan of eating Ramen.

"Now I should meet the slaves in the kitchen." I muttered pissed that I spent my rest of my life waking up early and living a life that turns out to be that people are in control of me. Not easy being a maid.

I sighed opening the door into the kitchen to see that Fin, Bard, and Meyrin is lined up with Sebastian tapping his foot like he was waiting for me.

"Your late by 10 seconds." Sebastian said taking out his timer while I wave my hands.

"Oh Im so sorry for being late by 10 seconds. I'll try next time to be exactly here on time." I stated sarcasticly, man not easy working with a strict Butler.

I lined up next to Meyrin, yawning from my lack of sleep. I was too busy putting everything together from my brothers death. So far, the journal my brother left has something to do with the journal his friend left. I compared each of the pages to find out that one of the pages are in the same.

Warning me to Beware of the unpure.

I really don't know what they mean about it. Something about the people who are not pure. Still don't get what the means.

I sighed looking up to see Sebastian's creepy grin flashing to me. "Miss. Nikahive-"

"Karin-"

"What did I tell your job would be?'

"Something about me watching the slaves?'

"Correct and.." Sebastian whispered in my ear "Keep watch out for any suspicious people."

"Already found one." Sebastian eyebrow raised

"Who?"

"You.." I laughed sticking my tongue out at him. Good one Karin, I thought to myself watching Sebastian sigh

"Your dismissed."

I bowed down walking out. Being a maid means that I have to keep the slaves active with there task. I hate doing this but I have no choice if I want that Brat to help me out in finding out my brothers death.

I laid down on the couch covering my ears with a cushion.

"Maybe 5 more minutes of a nap." The worst problem in me being a maid is that I get easily distracted, wanting to see something or, in this case, just taking a nap for the hell of it.

I've been working too much lately and the blood that I shatter keeps haunting my in my dreams and clouding my vision. Its hard being a spy maid and, a murder in the same time.

Still the words beware of the unpure keeps filling my mind. Could it be something about the job Im taking? How does this relate to my brother and his friend? Could it be a sign of my brothers death or someone is out to get me?

"Probably...im...thinking too much." I yawned letting myself drift into a deep slumber. I swear someone could hear me snore in my sleep and if Sebastian was here, he would probably be amused by my bad sleeping habits.

As I continue to sleep, I've drowned myself into this dream about my brother and I. We were there, he was alive, no blood, no brat, no butler. It was peaceful and relaxing in the same time. Something usual happened, something was behind us.

He had red eyes and black hair with it tied in a low ponytail. A winked smile surrounding him and black wings popping out. Before I knew it I heard screams and saw blood on the ground.

I gasped standing up suddenly holding my beating heart. What does that dream mean? What is it trying to tell me? That person almost looked like a demon in some sort. The way his eyes was filled with a dangerous look, and a aura that screamed Danger.

I sighed hearing another scream, giving me a heart attack. How long have I been sleeping? I looked at the clock to see that '5 minutes' turned into 45 minutes.

Man it seems that dream really took a hit on me.

I got up sprinting towards the scream and opening the door to find out bubbles are clouding my vision with a Meyrin surfering on it.

"What..the ...fudge..did you do!" I yelled at her trying to walk towards her with my soaked dress. To be honest, I think bubbles got inside my dress, and I mean inside.

"Karin help me.." Meyrin anime cried while I mentally slap myself. You see being a maid is not easy.

"Tell me what happened." I said holding a cute smile trying to control my anger but she could see clearly that my smile was twitching with anger.

"Well you see that this detergent manual instructed me that Im supposed to put in 30 cups! Its weird that this happened!" She handed me the instructed while I stare at it in disbelief. My eyes twitching in annoyance.  
"Meyrin this says 3 cups not 30." I claimed trying to control my anger. Yes I knew those glasses were the main reason this happened but they never listen to the maid. Not like I'm complaining, I'm just a slave.  
I sighed, people considers clumsy maids to be one of the hottest maid in society which doesn't make sense what so ever. Maid like that would be too much hassle and annoyance. In my opinion if I were a guy, I would prefer the hard to get type of girls. You know, because they are not always honest to themselves making it more amusing in some sort.  
For some reason Sebastian's face appeared in mind and I shook my head rapidly trying to hide my blush. Why am I thinking about these trival things Karin? I have a job here! I can't be falling in love but.. Then why is Ciel popping out of my head. There is no way I can fall in love with that brat.

Its impossible, yep its probably all the soap that is going through my head.

I sighed grabbing a mop and quickly getting rid of all the soap around patting Meyrin on the back comforting her when she is crying.

To be honest, I didn't mean to make her cry. Did I mention that I just saw her nosebleed by looking at me. I sighed telling her "Next time look carefully." The thing that surprised me is that she clearly didn't realize it herself that something was wrong.

"Clumsy." I mumbled dusting myself and walking away to realize in the wrong time that don't walk on wet floors.

I made one hell of a skate trying to balance on the wet floor but tripped on the dress hitting myself with the floor and tripping again with the bucket, stepping on the laid clothes and landing perfectly into Ciels chest which he is taller then me from a couple of centimeters. (2) since I'm around his age.

I never felt this dizzy before, I thought I controlled my clumsyness along time ago, I guess not. What's worst is the I was still in Ciels arm just awkwardly staring at him. His ocean eyes drowning me into his, His arms protectively wrapped around my waist and a hint of pink surrounding his cheeks.

It was awkward indeed, since we both weren't moving. It was like one step and your be completely shattered.

He swallowed while I flinched watching him lean down. My face blushing deep red. Curse the soap.

His face was so close that I can feel his breath on my lips before my body reacted on its own pushing him away. He was shocked as I was too.

I didn't mean to push him away and to be honest I wasnt going to push him away.

It was like I had someone inside me controlling me. I shivered thinking about that.

I fixed my dress and looking away hiding my blushing face. I almost kissed my master and worst that ignorant brat.

Not helping that Meyrin completely passed out from the lack of blood. Talk about a major nosebleeder

There was silence and Ciel decided to clear his throat.  
"Watch where your going clumsy maid. I dont pay you for nothing.'

" You barely pay me enough to get myself a vacation for the hot spring."

"Not like you deserve it." He mumbled as my eye started to twitch. Being a maid is not a great way to spent your life working for a ignorant brat who doesn't take anything seriously. Clearly underestimated the slaves ability.

He is lucky that my blades are being rested on the window pane to get it hot and sharp for me to polish it.

I bit my lip trying to control my anger.  
"I'm going to see how Finny is doing." I said resting walking away before Ciel whispered in my ear  
"Come by my room later this time, don't try to sexually harrass me." My face blushed deep red. It wasn't helping that he brought the almost kissing scene but the thought of going to his room again.

I know he won't do anything but I still can't help think about that.

"Will Sebastian be there?" I asked trying to clear up the misunderstanding surrounding Me. It would be fine that Sebastan was there then Ciel and I alone.

"About that keep that a secret from him." Ciel said winking before walking away leaving me have steam come out of my ears. I slapped my ears.

"Come on Karin, can't be thinking about that right now." I said walking outside towards the garden or should I say a burned battlefield. Litery, the beautiful herbs I planted look like some burned pancakes and the apples I planted are now going to be use for apple seeds for the soil.

I fell on my knees with no words out of my mouth only Finny trying to escape while he still can.

I grabbed a pointy stem from the ground that wasn't surprising burned and threw it in his way blocking his entrance and a glare coming his way.

"Care to explain." I asked shaking with my furious eyes.

"Well...um..you see that I forgot I broke this and...you know...it went crisp."

"I'm thinking of something to crisp right now."I said between sniffs

" I'm sorry Karin! Please don't kill me." Finny cried bowing.

"Go buy some plants and replant this. And it better be good." I said sighing standing up walking away but he tackled me down.

"Um...What kind of plants should I buy?"

"Any I dont care."

"Then I can make a robotic garden!" Finny yelled pumping his fist in the air as I stood there wondering to myself what happened to my life.

All the years I've been working and first time meeting a space alien from planet idiot. Really a robotic garden! Come on can you think about anything else.

I sighed, I rather stay with Sebastian then deal with this.

"Do what you wish." I sighed managing to push him off but he stopped me again.

"No need to be sly Karin, I haven't gotten a raise yet." Finny said laughing nervously getting to the point that he wants me to pay for The plants.

He took my money out my wallet leaving it only dust coming out. My face slowly draining from my life energy.

I was saving up for some ramen too!

I sighed hearing another boom in the kitchen and it was no other then that stupid excuse for a chef.

I kicked the door opened to see my beautiful kitchen that I cleaned last night destroyed like burned meatloaf.

Bard had his hair in spikes that was burned everywhere only thing that survived was his lit cigeratte.

"...my...kit...kit..Chen."

"Beautiful right? My art." My eyes was twitching in annoyance while I clenched my fist.

"Could is be that, you had a new weapon ship to you?"

"Nailed it!"

"How many times have I told you weapons aren't used for cooking!"

"This is art we are talking about."

"Forget your art then!'

" Never art is a explosion. "

"So is you when I'm done with you." I said grabbing a knife from the counter completely losing it.

Like am I the only normal one here!

"Wait Karin...please.."

"Add butter on the pan, add in mix bake it 350 degrees."

"There that should be enough for now from the leftover food. Now clean this up."

"Thanks Kari-" Now in times like these is my time to meet in my secret place where it is waiting for me.

I ran with all my might towards the outside while under the bench is hidden is my ramen.

I ran down and opened the cup to see myself with nothing.

My mouth dropped and my head slowly titled to Sebastain playing with betty.

I walked towards it glaring at the cat slowly keeping my distance from it.  
"That filthy cat ate my afternoon snack!"

"How dare you talk about Betty like that?" He said standing up loosing up the grip making me flinched and yell at him

"Don't do that!' A smirk appeared on his face

" My lady could it be your scared of Betty."

"Pfft me that greatest Maid scared of a mere cat. Ha don't..make me laugh." I said crossing my arms trying to keep a firm voice.

I was scared of cats ever since, I got bitten by one.

Yep really pathetic of me but that's the truth but I can't let him think I'm pathetic.

"Really is that so.. Betty is getting tired maybe I should let her go-" Before Sebastian could finish his sentence.

I ran out into Ciels room, seeing him bring something out of his desk.

"Took you long enough." Ciel muttered bringing out a chocolate head.

"You been working so hard I decided to share this with you." He said stuttering blushing red while I give him a sly smile.

"Thanks." I said walking towards the desk to bit off a piece of the heads ear and a idea appeared in my mind and I don't even know what happened after that.

Before I knew it my lips were on Ciel's lips, brushing against each other. It was gentle and he was shocked at first but he returned the kiss, savoring the taste of chocolate in my mouth.

"I hoped you liked the sweet chocolate." I winked walking out of the room blushing deep red pushing Sebastian out of the way.

I just kissed the brat and worst is that...I liked it. It was sweet, gentle, and amusing. Is this how a first kiss feels like.

I'm so embarrassed

 **Hey guys! Here's the update you been waiting for! I'm Fangirling just by writing this. I hoped you guys liked it.**  
 **To be honest, I thought it would be sweet to make her kiss him in the end. See what I did there. Sweet...chocolate?**

 **Anyway! Tell me what you thought about it and how I should improved by it.**

 **Mind a comment, and follow?**

 **What do you think about that dream Karin had?**


	10. The Maid Keeps going (Part 1)

**Chapter 10- The Maid keeps going (Part 1)**

"Karin are you okay." Bard asked me, helping me up from the state I was in, as I was pouring tea for breakfast, I managed to slip on the carpet just by hearing the brats voice approaching the room. What did I expect, I did kiss my master. What's worst, I enjoyed it, the sensation of his lips brushing against mine.

I slammed my head on the wall making Bard sweat drop. I turned around towards him flashing him a wide grin "Yep Im fine, Why may you ask?"

"You just slammed your head on the wall the 5th time!" Bard yelled pointing to the red marks surrounding my beautiful silky skin. I sticked out my tongue, preparing tea for the Brat and the slaves around the house. Sebastian can make his own damn tea.

"Oh that, it was to clear my mind on some random things." I said, evening out the cups, one by one, trying not spill a drip on the nice tablecloth I managed to get for like 5.00 dollars when I last was shopping.

Don't judge me, I have a lot of money getting paid, I just don't like using all of them. In most case I can't because I...how should I put it...wasted all of them on different kinds of blades I found interesting. The sharps one are my favorite while the one that are shorter are easy to hide it in my boot just for emergeries.

The rest of my money was for the Ramen that the damn Cat ate like it was a feast for him.

It was my feast! Not for the Cat!

That's why Sebastian is going to make his damn own tea.

I sighed turning around, bumping into the nice crystal vase that was standing there. It never gained dust, everytime I came here it was always polished, maybe it was the brat's important vase. Could it be from the last heir?

I quickly took action, standing on one of my arms, and taking the vase captures with my other hand. It was pretty a quick move that not even that damn Cat lover can suppress it.

I breathed out, backflipping and gently placing it on the nice fancy table that was only left for that one vase.

Werid in my opinion.

I flinched when I heard the Brat;'s voice from the opening door. I looked over just meeting his crystal eyes, with a hint of pink washed up on my face. Come on Karin, it was just a short kiss. Didn't mean anything and will never mean anything? Besides Im older then that brat from like 2 years.

"Watch it clumsy maid. I don't want anything expensive broken." The brat claim walking in with a tiny of pink rushing on his cheek while Sebastian still stayed emotionless l with that fake grin spread across his face.

I felt my teeth gritted and my body tremble, trying to hold in the anger I felt within me. Clumsy maid, yes I know Im one but come on man, didn't even bother to ask about the kiss.

Well Fuck you to Brat, I don't care about that damn messy kiss.

I sighed slamming the tea on the table giving the brat a fake smile while I'm at it. "Excuse my clumsiness, Master." I mouth, grabbing the tea and spilling it on his lap, staining the perfectly black leggings he was wearing.

'Leggings' in my opinion, he would always say something like "These are man's legging." But we all know he gets it from the woman section.

His eyes widen, with his face full of rage. "Karin, what is the meaning of this?"

"Clumsiness." I whistle, getting my arm pulled by the brat with his face inches away from mine, and his breath breathing on top of mine.

It was pretty awkward just staring at his face and then his lips...that was once brushing against mine.

"Can you mind?" I broke the silence clearing my throat, snapping my arm back from his gasp while he goes back sipping the glass of tea that wasn't spill. Not evening bothering to argue with me anymore. Could it be that he doesn't have the guts to?

Sebastian kneel down with a napkin, trying to clean the mess I made. Still wearing that grin on his face but for some reason the grin was a mask being used to cover the fact he was angry.

Angry wasn't the correct word I should say, more like pissed to the very bone.

"Young master, this might leave a stain."

"Great heavens, that's what I need." The brat cursed flashing me a glare. "Forget it, Sebastian what is today?"

"The seasons sir, unfortunately you received mail."

"In board day light."

"Lazy." I coughed pulling the chair back and taking a sit down, signalling the slaves to join me.

At first they looked doubtful, giving the brat the look while the brat rolled his eyes "You may sit."

I smirked "Oh my, have the brat became kind hearted recently."

"Havent you been gaining weight from all the Ramen Sebastian been telling me?" The brat said sipping tea like a rich kid, with his picky sticking out a bit.

"At least I know how to serve my own Ramen compared to somebody." I rolled my eyes, raising my eyebrow at the pissed brat.

"And at least I know where my lips should be touching." The brat said smirking watching me choke on the tea I was currently drinking.

I flashed him a glare _Watch what your saying brat?_

All the sudden I heard dishes falling and looked over to the pale Sebastian, who managed to save only two in the most, while they others crumpled into the ground making a mess. I felt my heart break just watching the beautifully polished dishes I spent my time, doing just go to waste.

I held in my courage "I guess I have to help him." I mumble under my breath.

I kneel down picking some pieces, one by one, until my hand got grabbed and warmth surrounding on my hand. Probably it was the gloves Sebastian always wears in every event. "Thank you very much Karin for your help but I wouldn't want to ruin just beautiful hands."

"And I don't want work here but that ain't stopping me." I declared standing up and placing the pieces on a tray, before throwing the pieces in the trash.

"There goes another of my collection." The brat mumbled flipping the letter over.

I walked over bending down while he raised a eye towards me, or rather my chest that was close to his vision.

His face turned bright red but went back to looking at the letter.

I rolled my eyes sticking out my tongue "Ew you got invited to one of those richly balls."

"Havent you when on one before ?" Sebastian asked gaining the attention of the brat.

"Why would you think that, I'm only a slave, not some rich wannabes." I said clenching my fist.

"No comment on that, slave." The brat responded standing up while I maintain a smile.

"But to answer your question Sebastian I have went to one of the balls, of course on the queens honor." I smirked watching the brat flinch, turning over to me.

"The queen you say? Why would a slave be-" He couldn't finish his sentence watching my blade pass his emotionless face, still not changing at all that the fact a blade almost strikes him.

"A fly." I mumbled walking pass Ciel, wiping my blade of. I turned around crossing my arms across my chest. "I'm not just a slave you know, ever read the newspaper, the best maid someone could ever have."

"If that's true, why would your master give you away." The brat said smirking "Not like I'm complaining."

"For Money of course, why else am I stuck working for a brat."

"A brat that you can't resist." He smirked making me have a tint of blush on my cheeks.

"Your not denying the fact that I called you a brat." I said making a point while the brat stepped closer pinning me towards the wall, stroking my hair.

"I'm your brat." From that moment onwards, not only my face was flushing deep red, but steam managed to erupt from my body.

"Get a room." Sebastian muttered rather annoyed then his personal way of acting.

I pushed the brat away while I glared at Sebastian "Whats up with your shitty attitude?"

"Why there's nothing in any sort , I was wondering shall we go on the case."

"What case?" I asked curiosity watching the brat place on his hat and a jacket to cover up the stain dress shirt he had on.

"A Jack the ripper case, but first I have a place to attend in London." My eyes narrowed thinking to myself, isn't that the news I've been hearing about prostitutes slathered without any trace of evidence of who murdered them.

Maybe the enemy should know something about my brother.

"Let me guess, I'm not going with you."

"I don't mind taking you along, let's go. I don't have all day." My eyes widen and a smile appear on my face but slowly disappeared to regain my posture. I cleared my throat.

"What about the four of them." I pointed to the slaves who was currently drinking the tea I made with delight and in the other hand, Finny trying to drink his tea but his cup kept dropping, making him sulk in the corner of the room.

"Leave them, they have chores to do." The brat exclaimed with his cane held in his other hand while I eye him in amusement.

"And I don't?" I smirk while he returns my smirk.

"Your a exception." He snapped his fingers. "Get in the carriage."

"Nah, I have a better idea." I said walking with him towards the carriage but instead of getting in like a normal person would I done, I decided to chill and lay on top of the carriage bringing disappointment to the brat.

Mostly because in the way of the drive, most of the people were whispering things to each others and pointing towards a maid resting on a carriage. I don't see the big deal, don't all people do this.

The brat didn't take it all so well, a annoy mark started to appear on his head hearing the whispers around the nearby people.

"Isn't that Ciel Phantomhive? Why does he have a maid on his carriage? Could it be he's so picky enough to let a filthy slave sit in his expensive carriage?" I felt my anger boil and I yelled at them from my spot.

"Who your calling Filthy, Flashy!?" I growled while the girls gasp.

"Doesn't Phantomhive teach there Maid better manners?" The lady whispered while I throw my blade next to the wall she was, hitting a strand of hair from the beehive hairstyle.

"Want to try teaching me manners?! Good luck with that." I yelled at her, not caring about my reputation of the best behave Maid. Who needs reputation if all I need is to find out who killed my brother.

"Karin stop with your nonsense! Can you act like a normal maid for once and stop gaining attention!?"

"Its your carriage that's making me gain attention!" I said sticking my tongue out as he pops his head out of the window looking up to me, still blushing, hard to tell if its a blush or anger to be honest.

"Its you who's is gaining the attention, not this plain old carriage!" He yelled while Sebastian correct him.

"Its not a plain old carriage, its one hell of a old carriage."

"Sebastian shut up!" He demanded while he looks up to me, which currently I was flipping my hair.

"Its a sin to be this Fabulous."

"Just..no...not..ever." He shook his head while the carriage pause revealing us into a beautiful large mansion, filled with lots of roses and well garden plants. Fountains laid perfectly on both sides of the lawn.

I would say, this was one hell of a mansion, the thing that got me wondering, how does this have to do with anything about the case. Jack the ripper wouldn't target just a high fashion mansion in board daylight. And with a mansion like this, great defense at night would be guarantee.

"Karin get down here!'' The brat ordered slamming his cane getting my attention while I smirk laying back.

"Make me."

"Sebastian, I order you to get 'that' of my carriage." The brat said while I yawn turning my body the other way, with my arm resting on chin leaning down to sleep. This has gotten pretty boring in this case, more like, it still hard to face the brat from the kiss we shared

It didn't mean anything, I hope not!

There I heard the voice that someone should call terrifying, my body moved slowly turning around to the figure of a cat being held by the grinning Sebastian. I felt my life force just slowly drift away from me just hearing the way that disturbing cat just purrs his way out on things. Like not a care in the world.

With his tail flapping around, those long nails..goddamnit, I hate them!

"You wouldn't dare-" Before I knew it, the brat took the cat out of Sebastian hands sneezing quickly throwing it directly towards me. I reacted fast by seeing the tearful cat with his claws sticking out to hold himself in place.

I bend myself backwards, but regretted of the carriage losing balance. I was still in the state of shock, thinking I might actually fall from the carriage and even if I'm one of the best spies out there, one thing I know, Im still human.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to echoed into my body but instead warmth came into my body, pulling them closer to there chest. I opened one of my eyes to see it was no other then the brat, something was different though. He was sparkling, stars surrounding him.

We just stared at each other, that in minutes felt like a eternity went by, never leaving his gaze.

I felt my face blush deep red pushing him away and landing on my feet, I looked towards Sebastian who manage to still hold that fake expression in his face.

Could it be he was jealous?

Him, that heartless slave, he couldn't be jealous just by one little meanless kiss.

I sighed crossing my arms back on my head "Shouldn't we go in?" They nodded by my question as Sebastiano opens the door, with me following in the back of the brat, making sure no ambush comes from the back. You seen the movies, when someone opens the door and a figure ambushes then from the front and the back.

People can dream you know!

"I don't care who sent this letter, I hate going to crowded place." The brat proclaim fixing his hat while I mumble.

"Welcome to my life." I sighed while Sebastian waves his hands in the air trying to make a point to all of us.

"But maybe away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." He said while the brat and I look doubtful "Isn't it much more peaceful without those 4 by your side?" He asked while a image in my head pops out of them crying by my side begging me to convince the brat to let them come with us.

I would..but the least I need is more people getting in the middle of my plans.

Sebastian opened the door to reveal the 'peaceful' he was talking about since, usual people were in the room practically trashing the whole room with paper and important ideas scattered around the place.

People would mistake this room to being thrashed by some kind of zoo animal.

I shivered "I hate zoos.." I said while Sebastian and Ciel's face turned pale watching them throw dishes and cups out of the cabinets.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" A woman with a red dress, and a huge red hat proclaimed pretty annoyed of the things this house doesn't leave out. The other guy who by the smell and look is someone who deals with drugs. I'm going to ask him later if I may buy some.

I've been getting pretty stressed lately, this would the best chance to try out some of the recommendation I've been hearing about.

I might be young but in this year, ages doesn't matter.

"How come the things in this house are so hard to find?" She said irritated slamming her arms on the shelfs, making noises like Clatter and Crumbles.

"Madam Red!? Lau!? Why are you here.." The brat said with sweat dripping from his forehead, and his fist clenched gaining the attention of the thrashers. Yep that's what I'm going to be calling them.

"Ah, He came back so quickly." The lady with the red outifit said with a box in her hand. In the other hand my attention gazed over to the unsual guy I've noticed sulking around. Its like he doesn't even want to get noticed but something tells me, he isn't all that he gives off.

I narrowed my eyes at him, leaning in the back of the wall just staring at his every move.

"Since My cute little Nephew is in London, How could I not come visit you while I'm here?" The lady said as I place my finger under her chin. My imformation tells me that her name is Angelina Durless, aunt of ciel who was the former wife of Baron Barnett. She has a nice carrer in the Royal London Hospital. In return, she brought a suspicious butler with her.

My face rised red thinking Im finally going to meet the brat's aunt. The sister of the brat's mother. Oh god, stop thinking about that Karin.

The other guy who I need to get to the sidelines to buy some drugs for myself to try is known as Lau, the manager of the English Branch of the Chinese foreign Trade. So basically he's that pervert I've been hearing down at the streets who sells pretty good drugs.

"Hey Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Yes, he's right because one thing he should be knowing is that a murder is on the lose.

Sebastian placed his hand on his place of his 'heart' smiling at them giving them a nice greeting "We had no ideas guest were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier." He said. "I'll prepare Tea for you immediately." I elbow him and smiled.

"We will prepare tea for you."

Sebastian smiled nodding as the clock ticked and we quickly moved with nice and elgant movement prepared tea for the guests. The aunt is the one that got me pretty creep out, reminding me of the last...mistake that brat sold me to.

The aunt dranked the tea I nicely prepared "Its the same kind of tea, But yet the way you guys make it makes such a difference. Grell you should follow there example."

"Y-Yes.." So his name is Grell, his name sounds familiar but one thing I know is that he has nothing to do with the brat. He's probably a new butler or something based on the way he bowed. Sebastian and I in the other hand quickly eyed him.

"Anyways." The aunt said slapping Sebastian's butt making him jolt forward in surprise "No matter what, Every time I see you, you're still so handsome..Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" She joked but I didn't feel any safe around her. "And you.."

She glared at me pulling my skirt up making Ciel spit his tea up, Sebastian have a tint of blush and Grell just staring at me like its no big deal. My face in the other hand surpressed the color red Ciel's aunt was wearing. "My, what a fine body, Black lace , nice and Sexy-Are you Ciel's you know." She wriggled her eyesbrows as Ciel turns bright red while I just stand there trying to process what just happened. "Ciel are you cheating on poor Lizzy!"

Did...Ciel...see what I was wearing under my maid outifit! I knew I should if switched to my regular clothes but no, that brat had to rush me.

Ciel cleared his throat, changing the subject "Lets talk serious now..I've heard about the case of Prostitues being murdered on the streets lately."

"Oh you mean What's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. What are you planning?" I interrupted sighing leaning back at the chair.

"I would like you to be aware this isn't any ordinary case, the killers ways are very special-No I should say Abonormal. That's why "She" is so concerned about it." I explained closing my eyes, grabbing the cigar that Lau handed me, sensing that's what I needed.

I nodded in thanks smoking it while Ciel eyes me in curiousity "Shouldn't you not smoke?"

"Oh shut up, I can do what I want with my lips." I said taking the Cigar out of my lips, watching the clouds come from my mouth before plopping it back into my mouth to inhale the taste. I'll say his drugs are pretty relaxing, its not some old fashion lame drugs they sell in the stores these days, the cigars are made with this flavor of fruit behind it. He did some great job on creating this.

"What do you mean Karin?"

"The murdered Prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols, the wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death. Im a specialist in using weapons, knowing the weapon they might have used to kill that poor woman. It was no other then a chainsaw, cutting them quickly and painful." I sighed again taking out the cigar out of my lips while Sebastian finishes my sentence.

"The police and the other prostitues call the murderer-"

"Let me finish my own sentence, they call the murderer-"

"Jack the Ripper." Ciel said taking the folk that had a piece of cake on it, and plopping in his mouth.

"Fuck you brat, I was going to say that."

"You wouldn't fast enough."

"I can shut you up real fast if you like." I said glaring.

"Try me.."

"Kiss him like a couple you are!" Madam red said hollering while I choke on the smoke and Ciel places the plate down, walking straight towards me. I quickly got out of my seat, moving back a bit towards the wall, to the point he trapped me down.

My face remained emotionless but my heart was beating to fast. I saw him lean in while I close my eyes, feeling a pair of lips on my cheeks whispering "If you like, we can continue where we left off, after the case."

I pushed him away and glared "Remember we are here to know the circumstances sooner, so you rushed to London. Besides nothing happened."

Lau voice shouted "Get the girl another time, we have business to do. Since the Queen's watchdogs already been dispatched but I'm not interested..however."

"What do you mean." Ciel asked leaning back and turning around to face Lau.

"Do you and that maid of yours have the guts to go to the crime scene? I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene, this murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." He said walking directly towards Ciel stroking his cheek and if Meyrin was here, she would of probably been nosebleeding to death.

"Will you be scared? Earl the Phantomhive?"

"I came because I was worried about my Fiance. I don't need to answer to your pointless questions." His words pierced me, making my heart throb and I can't quite understand why.

I already knew he was engaged to Liz, What did I expect? A relationship between that brat and I please.

"Not bad...that look in your eyes is good."

 **A/N: I'm going to stop here folks because this chapter has gotten pretty longed! But theres going to be a part 2 for this chapter! Mind a review and follow?**


	11. The Maid Keeps Going (Part 2)

**Chapter 11- The Maid Keeps going (Part 2)**

Karin

"So your telling me we are going to this old dump?" Madam red crossed her arms wondering why we were in front of the building with the words UnderTaker written on the top of the shop. Something creepy was going around here and its not the creepy aura that this shop lurks out. Maybe I'm fascinated by it? Probably because In my opinion, its the perfect place to camp out and live in.

"What is this place again?" Lau asked getting scolded by Madam red.

"I thought you knew! You were acting so ignorant about it!" She yelled at him while I looked over to the brat, wondering what is he thinking in that messed up brain of his. Besides Jack the Ripper case, is he thinking of people around him like a piece of his chess board. It sickens me but, we do have things in common. If only he knew that I have him wrapped around my finger.

"So this is the one person that been to the crime scene?" I asked him while his face turns pale and he sighs sadly while nodding to me in disappointment. Seems behind this door we will meet one interesting person. Just thinking of it makes me want to rush in and search through evidence. Based on that mysterious name, I figure he has things that might be in use to me.

The brat opened the door with everyone else following him, while I'm behind that suspicious butler of Madam Red. What was his name again? Um...Grill...Grall...no Grell. That's it.

"Hi Hi..I knew that you would come.." A cheerful yet creepy voice appeared and we walked in, looking around to where the voice is. Currently I was standing in from of a coffin, from the looks of it, no one used it.

"Wel-come Earl..." The undertaker laughed appearing out of that creepy coffin scaring the shit out of everyone else except me, who I stood staring at him in a emo way but my hand laying a blade under his throat. I couldn't help it, I was trained for special surprises and I got to admit, that sudden pop up give me a bit of a scare. Still can't let that brat know. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" He asked with a aura appearing at him, and a huge grin appearing on his face.

I smiled back at him. "Sure, seems fun to sleep in when your dead."

"Why not try it now?" The undertaker laughed while I shook my head.

"No because its being reserved for somebody."

"Who?" He tilted his head in wonder.

"You." I laughed while he started to laugh, making Sebastian eyes widen.

"How did you make him laugh?"

"I don't know I meant to insult him that's all." I nervously giggled while the brat clears his throat.

"Undertaker, we didn't come here to play today.." The undertaker cut the brat's sentence by placing a gentle touch of his finger on the lips...that...I kissed. Damn I'm still thinking of that, for the million time, Karin it meant nothing! I started to hit my forehead on the coffin making Grell look at him like I'm some kind of a insane person.

Yep deal with it because that's how I was made...sadly.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look-I can tell what's on your mind." The undertaker took his finger of the brat's mouth placing it under his chin but I was more focus on his long bangs. The way it covered something underneath, pulling me in.

Why does he cover his eyes for?

"Since Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help." The undertaker grin twirling his fingers around.

"You know some-thing?" The brat asked with that emotionless look on his face.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." He excused himself walking behind a counter to prepare tea.

"Already ahead of you." I stretched sitting on the coffin with my legs open, who cares if I'm wearing a dress. I can't stand crossing my legs over to the other, it feels weird like my legs are being trapped between something. I sighed looking up to see everyone looking at me like I was still insane. Just bluntly sitting down, without a care in the world. I did sit on a carriage before, this is nothing.

"Sit on the top." The undertaker signaled them as the brat pushes me towards the edge taking a seat next to me while I glare at him pushing him off the coffin.

"Sorry its reserved for me." I said sticking out my tongue, enjoying the way he clenched his fist like he would be able to do something. He knows he has the muscle of a newborn baby.

He took a deep breath sitting next to Sebastian while I yawn rocking my legs back and forth like I was in a swing, going higher and higher. Pretty fun.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper. Everyone's been scared of this disturbance." He said taking the lid of the teapot. "But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." He said tilting his head towards the brat but his eyes looking elsewhere. I followed his eyes towards Grell who started to flinch. Suspicious.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam red interjected with sweat dripping down her forehead while the undertaker places a dog bone in his mouth.

"It's happened before, A case where Prostitutes were killed." He grin while eating the dog bone offering the brat one but he refused.

"Give me some, you adorable guy." I said grinning taking a bone out of the bag and plopping it into my mouth while I savored the taste. Never knew salmon and turkey would take so good together. I chewed more, does this have bacon to! I tore the bag out of his grasp quickly eating some one by one closing my eyes. "Delicious."

Silence erupted the room and I opened my eyes blinking. The brat jaw dropped, Sebastian was holding in a laughter, and Grell was looking at my like I plainly lost my dignity.

Madam red looked like she saw a monster and Lau was just smoking with that grin on his face.

"What? Can a lady eat dog bones in private? Jeez, no need to be jealous." I said giving the empty bag to the undertaker while he grins. "Your lost people."

"Sebastian if someone ask if she's my maid, tell them that I completely don't know a clue about her. Got it."

'Yes my lord." Sebastian said while I raise my hand in victory.

"Finally and all it took was to eat dog bones. Undertaker adopt me." I said hugging him while he grins giving my a hug back, not noticing the dirty looks Sebastian and the brat were giving to the poor guy.

The undertaker continued talking as I pull away from the hug. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too." He said reminding me of something.

I hit my fist to my hand "Oh I know about that case." The undertaker lighten up.

"May I ask how?"

"Well my brother used to have this book filled with cases of the dead. I always watched him reading it, observing the information. The way the pictures he had about it looked like the person was cut down by a chainsaw."

"Precisely ." The undertaker giggled.

"But in the beginning, the police didn't think much about these cases. Though the murdered prostitues all had something in common." I said interrupting.

"Something in common? What is it then? If we know that, something might be helpful in this case." The brat asked.

"Well now, I wonder what. I wonder what it is indeed. Is It bothering you?

"Karin, you-"

"I wonder what. I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" I teased sticking my tongue out not caring about giving out information. Besides I have to pay him for giving my the treats.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Lau said with his eyes still closed and nodding in amuse. "How much money do you want for this information?"

"How much money?" Undertaker asked in surprise jolted forward to Lau. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" He creepily tilted his head slowly over to the brat, flashing him star eyes.

" Now then Earl. I only have one requirement. Show me a first rate laugh. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you...!" Undertaker declared drooling from the thought of his prime laughter.

"Weirdo." The brat commented him whispering it towards Sebastian. Sebastian just completely stared at Undertaker who was currently using the table as support drool and mumbling 'Haha..haha isn't this great.

Sebastian sighed "Can't deny it."

"Fu Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau said walking closer to Undertaker. I shrugged using the distraction into looking at some papers. The papers wouldn't one least useful, it only talked about the dead who I have no interest in, if it doesn't include my brother.

I sighed looking back to Lau who was about to begin his joke. I have a bad feeling about this laughing stark. "The sleeping Tiger of the Shanghai New year's party, also referred to as my soul. this should satisfy you!" Lau said "Do you like it."

"Was this even a joke?" I whispered to the brat as he shrugs.

"I have no idea."

"I feel like I'm the only normal one." I pouted crossing my arms across my chest.

"Says the one who was eating dog bones."

"What about those woman leggings?"

"These are man leggings! And what about you riding on a carriage!"

"You know you got those from the woman section! Stop lying besides you were just envious that you wouldn't fab to ride on top of that carriage." I said flipping my hair.

"Who wears black lace?" I choked on my own breath, so he did look!

"Who stares at someone's undergarment!"

"You flashed it directly to me!"

"You could of looked away!"

"And what kind of man would I be if I did."

"A gentleman." I said slapping his head with force. Pervert.

"It looks like he still won't talk Lau. It can't be helped." Madam red said. "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, He'll be sure to tell us." She said with stars surrounding her while she fixes her hat.

"What beauty?" I muttered under my breath.

"Not you that's for sure." The brat smirked knowing he just burned me. Damn Brat don't get cocky on your first time burning me. I heard the words Madam red were saying and quickly covered the brats ears.

"So-because / turns into***! So *** will also ***! But *** *** *** /***."

After 1 hour has passed, not being able to make the undertaker laugh, I couldn't get the words Madam red said out of my mind. I never knew how..descriptive and dirty something came be. Does she know there's still kids here? Lucky that brat couldn't see. "I might not have the beauty but I have dignity."

"What dignity?" He asked making a annoy mark appear on his head.

"The dignity you didn't take." I cover my mouth, watching the brats face turn from pink into 100 shades of red.

"..."

"So I stole some of your dignity?" The brat asked while I stuttered.

"Yeah your face."

"Why thank you-"

"That needs work on." I added quickly with my heart pounding crazy. That was close...too close for comfort.

"You're the only one left Earl.."

"What about Karin!" Ciel pointed to me while I flash undertaker puppy eyes.

"She already made me laugh from the beginning."

"Wouldn't that work then." Ciel asked Irritated from the waste of time we used up, trying to make one person laugh.

"No because it wasn't prime laughter." He quoted while I laughed.

"Nice one."

"You understood that." Ciel elbowed me whispering in my ear while I shrug. "Nope not one bit, but it was worth a try. He's just so adorable!"

"I wonder what is your definition of Adorable." He sweat drop while I smirk.

"Not you bang payback dickhead!" I yelled sticking out my tongue.

"I've helped you many times in the past..Can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker interjected tilting his head with cute puppy eyes..even if I can't see the eyes but you know what I mean about adorable.

"Damn..." Ciel cursed under his breath.

"You can't tell me that your going to refuse him! He's so cute!God adopt me." I said with heart eyes and for a second there, Sebastian step out looking annoyed.

"It can't be helped."

"Oh...it's the butler's turn now?"

"Everyone please step outside for a moment." Everyone looked doubtful but eventually stepping out of the shop waiting for some great results. Except me, I just stood there like a stone starting at Sebastian, getting flashed a grin by him.

"Have you lost your way?"

"Yeah when you starting talking." I rolled my eyes. "I'm staying.." I said sitting on the coffin whistling before I got picked up and thrown out. I managed to land on my butt and I knocked the door rapidly even throwing blades at it, trying to open it from the inside.

"You fucking bastard! Is that how you treat a woman! You asked for a dead wish!" I said kicking the door but all you can hear was plain laughing. "That's it!" I yelled rolling my sleeves up and taking a long step back and ramming directly towards the door to break it. The minute I was about to hit the door, Sebastian had to open, welcoming me with a grin while stepping aside.

"Fuckkkkkkkk!" I yelled cursing trying to stop my speed, I managed to hit myself with a bookshelf. "Fucking bastard." I cursed under my breath, feeling the hard cover books stomp me on my head. I sighed wriggling my head and looked in my corner of my eyes to a dying Undertaker who couldn't stop laughing.

"Come...con-tinue...I have seen my heart's desire." Undertaker gave up doing a weird laugh while I rub my forehead and fixing the shelf I almost broke from the ramming. Man, that's why I hate that stupid cat lover. Damn jerk, he's a demon. Im telling you.

"Actually..I've always thought that there weren't enough ..'guest' gu fu."

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked

"Yes not enough." Undertaker took out a mask that was half skin and not skin. It looked pretty creepy if you were those type of girls who aren't around many 'bloody' scene. "Internal organs of course." We all looked surprised looking at undertaker continuing to explain. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in the coffin are so cute?"

He said pausing with the same wide smile on his face, never leaving or disappearing in a second. Stained with cheerfulness and laughter. Something that I lost along time ago. "My hobby is to take out the organs for research." He added making Madam red, Lau face turn pale looking down at the container they were drinking from. I shrugged continuing to drink some fresh water that the Undertaker gave me.

Lau covered his mouth with his sleeves while Madam red was frozen. Don't blame the poor woman. she had to drink something out of a organ container. "The water tastes so good." I said smiling with stars shining brightly around me while they all sweat drop.

Undertaker laughed amused of me. "Your a unusual human."

"Why thank you! Aren't you a human?" I said adding while Ciel choked on his breath. "Or a reaper."

"How did you know?"

"Until you confirmed it right now." I corrected, making Ciel mumbled idiot. Yet he was surprise that I didn't freak out, but it was only me who heard about undertaker being a reaper. I shrugged "I seen worst, for example Sebastian, a demon."

Sebastian eyes widen. "How do you know?" I smirked.

"What kind of maid would I be if I didn't know that important information." I chuckled

"You didn't tell the other slaves right?" They asked me in a tone warning me of something.

I shrugged "Why should I, its not there business."

Lau coughed "This could of have stored a kidney before right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark."

Undertaker grabbed the body grinning "It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anyone."

"Is it because her womb is gone." I interjected gulping the water in one gulp and wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"Yes Ive been busy recently from the kind of guests rapidly increasing. The whole body dripping with blood." The undertaker sighed.

'Lets just say that there are very few people roaming the streets at night. But accurately cutting out necessity organs couldn't be done by a regular person. If only they are Karin that is." He looked over to me while I glare.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing you seen to know the case real well."

"Because Im not a dumbass like you." I replied crossing my arms. "Besides the only weapons I used would be blades and daggers. Chainsaws are too big for someone like me to carry." I sighed "You already know my purpose, why would I waste my time with killing some girly."

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way." Undertaker said with his chin laid perfectly on the top of his hand, rising a eyebrow towards me holding the brat from behind.

"If he had time to act in just a short notice, he should slit the throat first then come down into cutting the stomach open. A easier way to succeed without getting found out." I explained putting my hands on the spot, feeling the brat shiver by my gentle touches.

I smirked "Like the touch."

"Shut up Karin, you just surprised me."

"Maybe I should surprise you more often."

"Really-"

"Get a room." Madam red coughed while I clenched my fist in anger. Can she think of something without making it as a misunderstanding. I meant by 'surprise' was showing him my skills to be able to track down Jack the Ripper with the information I have gathered. Man can someone have a decent mind that doesn't involve the gutter.

"Jeez I meant the enemy, I'll say by no doubt that these murderer is a expert. Maybe if we use the brat-"

"Who are your calling a brat!?" Ciel growled at me.

"Sorry my lord, I meant a ignorant brat."

"Karin!-"

"Anyway before that ignorant brat gets his fangs on me, we can use him as a bait to bring the enemy out. Besides if we leave him out, its no doubt more crimes would be committed."

"Unless you can stop him." Undertaker laughed while I smirk.

"We'll never know until we try, besides...I have things to ask you." I said pulling the undertaker's collar up and glaring.

"Brat, go on ahead, I have some things to deal with this adorable reaper."

"Fine-"

"Arent you going to stop him by killing him. I need a new collection." Undertaker laughed.

"I don't have any intention to kill, that's the darkness rule, only if I have to. Besides I'm not falling for the queens trick. Sorry to intrude, Karin come back when your finish."

"Yeah whatever." I waved goodbye while I let go of Undertaker's collar calming myself down. I sighed sitting on the coffin with my arm crossed around my chest. Is now or nothing? This reaper better know some clues about my brothers death. "Undertaker, do you know about the death of Blake Nikahive?" I asked leaning closer to the counter.

"Blake...hmm...hmmm...OH...no...hmmm."

" . ."

"I'll give you want you want, in change for prime laughter." Undertaker laughed while I roll me eyes standing up from the coffins. "I knew better to ask you." I sighed walking "Pardon for Intruding." I said bowing and slamming the door hard that from outside you can hear some things breaking and Undertaker laughing.

I sighed looking at my watch "They should be there on quarter after, giving me enough time to catch up." I quickly starting running from buildings to building until I saw what was left of the carriage. Nice and fancy, black and blue. Great carriage to sleep on. I jumped on, just in time to see Sebastian out of the door and disappearing.

I mentally slap my forehead "What did I expect from a hell butler?" I laid on the carriage, placing my ear on the roof gently eardropping in there conversion.

"What do you think after hearing that?" The brat asked but no one answered and I heard a loud sigh.

"I've been thinking that the murderer could be 'An Anatomical expect' and should know where the polices are when they commit a crime. Since they are taking the organs, the best opinion is no other then doing a ceremony of a Black Magic Cult." I jumped in through the open window making the brat shit himself.

"God heavens, you scared the shit out of me."

"I can tell." I teased while I laid my head on the chair next to Madam red.

"Then right now? Where do we start from? Its the season, many people would be gathered at the capital!" She yelled flustered then I glared at her.

"Why so flustered?" Her eyes widen

"Well a murderer is out in the lose so I figured-"

"If so, you would of already exited the area-"

"Im just making sure of the safety of the people that's all."Madam red choked looking outside the window.

"We were have to pay close attention from the doctors, Head physicians, Aristocrats, and even the student of medic schools." I warned them while the brat added.

"Don't forget like Lau, there are many foreigners who bring weapons for them."

"But if we wait a weak the seasons events will be over and many doctors will go home.' I interjected nodding in approval of the new plan."

"Then we'll wait until then to Investigate."

"What about the suspect list?" I asked with my eyebrow raised directly to the brat.

"Sebastian already has that done."

"Is that so..." I huffed digging my paper in my pocket. "He forgot to add two more suspect in that list."

Maybe I'll keep it as my little secret, after all, how wouldn't be fun for that butler to take all the credit?


	12. I can't Dance

**Chapter 12-I can't dance.**

Karin

I stared at the brat and Sebastian who was currently reading the only person who is capable of being Jack the ripper, that stupid butler showing off like he was some kind of perfect person. Yes he's a demon but fuck, humans can do the same thing.

Mostly in his information he has gathered, that Viscount Druitt, that perverted scumbag that has nothing to do but gawk at the sight of girls, has been talking about this black market. In most of the time, he has graduated from Medical school, known to want to be a doctor and a knowledgeable Anatomy. To have no alibi on the day before the incident and followed by being connected to a secret society or in most case Black market.

"So you think this is the only one who fits the criteria." I asked sarcastically paying Lau for the pack of Cigars he sold to me while I looked over his shoudlers to Grell who was looking down ashamed to himself. As he knew I was staring he looked up to me, and blinked flinching in fear.

"Is something the matter Karin?" Madam red quickly interjected like she was trying to get the aura off my suspious look on Grell.

"Nothing...just seen a bug." I rolled my eyes continuing to listen to Sebastian explaining the details. Something was off by him saying that Viscount has hosted parties for those who are closed to him. Makes me wonder, what exactly is Viscount.

All I know is that he's rich and that's all that matters to me.

"Viscount Drutt huh..Now that you mention it, I do recall hes been into black magic quite recently.." Madam red declared with her legs crossed over the other, her hands under her chin in a thinking matter while I stared off the back. I still think something is off about them.

"So let me clarify." I interjected pushing Ciel's arm from the chair so I can sit on the arm of the chair. Something that have gotten pretty used to, no...something that became a habit to me.

I sighed ashamed to myself. "So He is suspected of carrying out some sort of 'secret party' as a ceremony using those prostitutes?"

"Mmm." Ciel replied eating his piece of cake while I roll my eyes.

"Helpful enough?"

Sebastian read out his paper, all his words coming out of his mouth while my face turns pale. All I heard coming from that mouth of his were 'attend' and if I heard about it so many times, meaning I'm going to a ball, fuck this life.

"To bad we have no reservation." I laughed in relief while Madam Red smirked flipping her hair, trying to prove my theory wrong which I hate those kind of people. Why not just keep this theory for the better of everyone?

"Arent you underestimating me?"

"Kind of hope yes." I muttered under my breath watching Madam red shrug my answer off.

"I'm rather popular-"

"Me to, with the herbs outside of the garden. Which they need me to attend to, so if you excuse me-" I tried to walk off, hoping for them to not take me with them. Just be a good brat and don't open the mouth of yours when needed.

"Karin get back here." Ciel demanded while I cursed under my breath, knowing Madam red, she would use some few words and there, It'll be arranged. "It has been decided then. No matter what. I must get into that 'secret party'.

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked hoping to get that cold hearted brat back who would say, get the fuck out of my face. Instead he turned his head over to me smirking.

"You need a break once in a while, isn't this great."

"Not better then having your head hanging from my wall." I glared back while he patted my back.

"I hope you like this break, because Im sure enjoying this." He smirked while I gave him a evil smile.

"Yes I'll enjoy this very much, let me guess, you can't enter like Ciel Phantomhive in the ball." I said with a grin on my face looking at the look Ciel gave me.

"So your point is?"

"I always wanted a sister." I said tilting my head to the side, clapping my hands together, with my eyes closed but I can feel the brat stiffen from all the envious stares.

Before we knew it, we all got ready. I wore a violet dress, my back showing, the front curved in a heart shape, and my hair tied into a messy bun. My makeup was done from Madam red and it wasn't easy for all of us, getting stuck in one place.

I sighed with my legs open and Lau looking down at me amused while Sebastian clears his throat. "A lady doesn't sit in a improper way."

"When am I proper?" I asked him spreading my legs and leaning my back on the couch while the mans in the party was looking at me, too bad theres something called shorts. Hope they look that up.

"We aren't here to play or sleep got it., don't lose your guard up" The brat demanded with his arms crossed over his chest. I opened my eyes and nearly almost died of laughter, never knew the brat can look so cute, and pinky as a girl. I feel envious somehow.

"Cute." I wriggled my eyebrow making Ciel growled under his breath, being tackled by Madam red with her cheek rubbing against his.

"So cute!"

'Let go of me at once!" Ciel said struggling of her grasp with his face deep blush.

"Don't you like it?" Madam red asked pouted getting Ciel pissed.

"WHY WOULD I LIKE IT?" Ciel yelled flustered while Sebastian interjected.

"Oh my, a lady shouldn't shout."

"Sebastian." Ciel growl in annoyance watching Sebastian play with his glasses. "You must follow the instruction Obediently." He demanded as Madam red pouted excitedly explaining the roles.

"Lau's play is my lover." She pointed to the outgoing Lau, and we all know those two can't get along with each other as friends, how would they act like they are dating? I wonder, a image popped out with Madam Red holding his arm and I quickly shook my head.

"Nope...she'll kill him."

"Ciel is my niece from the countryside." She explained with hearts in her eyes and I shrugged, she always wanted a niece.

"Sebastian is my niece's home tutor." I can see that, he is a butler, just why would a tutor be doing here?

"Karin would be my niece and Ciel's sister." I smirked throwing my hands around Ciel's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Hello little sis, call me Karin-nee san for now on." I teased laughing and falling over with my arms wrapped around my stomach laughing my ass off, just thinking of the day he would actually call me by that. Hope to be soon because its not bad dying from laughter. Who knows, dying by laughter means dying happy. Always wished that happen to me.

"And Grell can be who he is." Madam red said making Grell heart broken and I smirked , he's nothing to be honest. Just wished why he looks so supicous. If I was her butler, i'll surely throw my hat on the ground and quit. I could do that to the brat if only I wasn't contract with the organization who made me work here into this hell.

Have they ever thought about being sold to the devil? Yep that's how my life is full.

"Why am I your niece and Karin's sister!" He yelled with a huge blush on his face while Madam red laughed.

"Because I always wanted a daughter! Cute enough to look lovely in those long flowing dress."

"And for that reason you..?" Ciel said with a aura as he looked over to me who was flashing him cute little puppy eyes, blinking with some tears surrounding my eyes, making me look innocent.

"I always wanted a sister." I teased watching him look at me unbelievably. "Hey don't blame me you look cute as a crossdresser."

"I was forced to wear this!"

"Rather forced or not you look cute." I commented watching from within seconds his face turning bright red.

"Karin shut up!"

"Call me Karin nee san."

"Karin."

"Karin nee san."

"Karin."

"Call me Karin nee san."

"Call me Karin nee san." Ciel smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"Nice smartass."

"Something your not." He crossed his arms proud at himself while Madam red nodded in approval.

"They do act like sisters." I smirked, of course I do, why else would I be called a spy. In order to do my job I'll have to play in role.

"I was joking! To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?" Madam red whispered while I nod adding.

"Whoever see a one eye brat with a handsome butler and a sexy badass maid, they would assume its you." I explained while the brat shrugged off my as being a sexy badass maid. Well fuck him to! He's just jealous he isn't Spicy enough to rock being a maid.

After our little discussion, we decided to go off our own way. They left to find Viscount, while I stood outside the balcony leaning my elbow on the balcony trying to get away from the crowd. Its annoying getting asked out by guys and being praised by those flashy girls.

I sighed heavily feeling a presence come towards me, I looked over to my corner of my eyes to see a young man with dashing violet eyes, and dark brown hair. He flashed me a smile while I rolled my eyes, looking at the wine he had extended to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Why be so rude? Here drink this. My name is Pattlement." He explained while I drank the wine, that Im not a big fan drinking this kind of brand.

I blinked at him. "Do I look like I care?" I asked blunty throwing the glass of wine out of the balcony while he gripped my wrist bowing down, ignoring the rude remark.

"Will I have this dance?"

'No." I answer without any spilt of Hesitation behind my answer. The guy had sweat forming out of his forehead.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

'Don't dance."

"You can try."

"You can die in a hole if you keep asking." I smiled innocently.

He huffed annoy pulling my body closer to him. I glared at him, feeling his arms wrapped around my waist. This guy is persistent.

"I don't dance." I reminded him as he tries to spin me, but I reflective kicked him in the knee, and smashed my elbow down his chin, kicking his gut, sending him falling to the wall. I blinked and smirked innocently. "Like I said, I don't dance. Listen to a lady when she warns you that." I glared looking out to see Ciel being chased by Liz.

I sighed sprinting towards them, trying not to trip on this dress. I managed to block Liz way and bow to her while Ciel stared at me, thankfully. Don't get use to it brat. I muttered in my mind while I smiled at Liz.

"Hello there, long time no see perky." I greeted with a tick mark coming out of my head.

"Why hello Karin chan!" She said trying to keep her innocent act. "May I get through? I seen this cute girl wearing just a cute dress."

"Lovely weather we are having until I found out your here." I said ignoring her question, trying to get her pissed off enough to let Ciel run off.

"I'll say so too, lovely weather whenever your not around." She glared as we both have a dark aura while I smile.

"Hey! Have you ever kissed Ciel?" I asked her watching her face go deep red from my personal question as she shook her head quickly. "Well...I did. Never knew a brats lips could be so soft." I teased tracing my lips with my fingers and my other hand catching her incoming slap. "Sweeter with chocolate."

"Why you!" She yelled as I look over her shoulders to Ciel flirting with Viscount. Seems its working. Liz tilted her head trying to look back, making me panic.

I grab her chin making me look at her. "Why look at the time!" I laughed spinning Liz into a group of man before making my way from the ballroom to get once again, stuck with that Pattlement guy.

"Ive never seen just passionate spin!" He anime cried while I sigh heavily.

"Here Ill show you again." I said spinning him towards the table filled with food, my biggest mistake, watching my ramen fall right before my eyes. I felt a single tear come out, not pitying the guy who had wine on his hair.

"Gomen...Ramen kun."

"You have serious problems." A lady said while I ignored her.

"Ramen Kun." I cried making a face like this (T^T)


	13. Nasty is all I can say

Chapter 13: Nasty is all I can say...

 **(Warning, this chapter consist of sexual content, if you aren't ready, I suggest you skip this chapter. It isn't much your miss but it will have some disturbing moments that some sensitive people wouldn't like to read. If you up to reading, Please continue and no bad reviews. Thank you (: )**

Karin

Something weird has been going on around this messed up party. I know that the brat said something about Jack the Ripper being here but after I look away from a second, the brat disappeared. Making me assume that somehow, the connections of Jack the Ripper being here and how Ciel was dressed up like, could mean Ciel was kidnapped. Knowing that stupid butler the best, I would have to hear his consent scolds of not protecting 'Young master'

Is his job too, I don't see him around Ciel throughout the party, probably because he's trying to distract or entertain the other guests. Stupid Butler. Hope he realizes I'm not some bodyguard, heck why would my boss sent me to these kind of jobs if I didn't have the skill to protect the spy organization own ass.

I have the power to protect my ass, don't get me wrong but having to defend another person its like tying a knot on your tongue with only one toe. Hard right? Not like I tried it before.

I sighed heavily still looking around the party. All I remember was Ciel's last known location was,with Viscount, also known as _Jack the Ripper ._ I paused for a second covering my mouth and blushing deep red from the scream I just heard from the room near the scream sounded like the brat's scream, hard to tell pain, fear, or fucking complete pleasure which brings me the creeps. I shivered, trying to calculate the math:

 _The brat's a cute and innocent looking girl - Most Guy's type._

 _He was talking to Viscount - Massive perverted demon when it comes to girl's/Jack the Ripper_

 _Screams of pleasure, pain, or fear from the brat- ..._

Another scream was heard, and I snapped out of my weird ass calculations and bolted upstairs to the top of the balcony. Like what the fuck people?! If you going to have sex, do it somewhere private and a place where the moans and screams wont be heard, from below. The thing I'm wondering is, why wasn't anyone helping.

Yep they hear a scream, from a room, that sounded mostly like someone was being raped and they continued to dance like it wasn't any of there business. Nothing's bad is going up there, just a lady and man playing some game called Tug & War.

Seriously people when someone's being raped, please don't assume that's some kind of sexy game that everyone enjoys playing. Neither assume its tug & War, maybe for the one person trying to escape but nothing else.

I lean my head closer to the door and all I heard was something that made my ears perk up and my face flush deep red. "S-Sebast-ian!" He yelled in pleasure, almost like he was trying to escape yet not wanted to in the same time. And here I thought Jack the Ripper kidnapped him.

Steam came out of my ears continuing to hear these interesting noises and Sebastian's name being called out. "Stay calm Karin..probably a misunderstanding." I thought to myself slapping my cheeks together still hearing his name being called. "Maybe they are playing Poker and...fuck why would they be playing that?!"

"To...tight..." That brat screamed out, making me have a slight nosebleed. What place is too tight for them? Down, waist, what!?

"Hold still Young Master...It'll hurt a bit..." Sebastian assured making Ciel scream more. Oh god! I never felt so pressured here. Its obvious they are having fun in there. Something I shouldn't interrupt. That would be kind of rude for me to ruin there little funky fun. But still, shouldn't they be looking for Jack the Ripper? I know one thing that Jack the Ripper wouldn't be down Ciel's ass, that's for sure.

I flipped my hair turning the otherway minding my own business. The sounds I'm hearing is completely pleasure, giving me a sign I shouldn't interrupt there little funky fun but the brat sounds like he's hurting...should I at least take a peek. But wouldn't that make me a pervert?

"Young master, please put your hands up on the wall..." Sebastian said as Ciel starts to scream even louder.

I clenched my fist, and my eyes widen when Sebastian said "I should get Karin to help." My jaw dropped right at that moment as my legs came in contract with the door kicking it, while I started screaming insults. "Look you fucking kitty lover piece of shit-huh?" I said blinking at the scene in front of me.

There wasn't any Sebastian in the first place, mostly it was a huge crowd of mask people as that stupid brat was tied up looking at me like I was insane, which got me more confused. What were those weird noises I was hearing.

I sniffed the air, as I smelled a fragrance that was relaxing and smooth before I knew it, I felt myself losing a firm grip and a sly smirk on Viscount face. I smirked as I quickly grabbed my Spy mask and covered my nose and mouth, while staring at him.

He was spitting out offerings, as I raised my hands, which made his eyes widen, thinking I actually would fall asleep with this weak fragrance of his. It doesn't compared to the poisons I fought against with in my spy training. The poison was too strong for a normal person to sniff, that it gets through your skin devouring the good skin cells. You wouldn't believe of how much shit I had to fight against until it was perfect.

"Let me see how good that dog is?" I said walking up the stage, a look of doubt filled Viscount face as I tilted Ciel's chin upwards towards me while I moved his head around, before licking his cheek, making him blush deep red. "Not bad, I'll take the full thing."

"Is that so, any last offering that beats 1000 dollars?" He said knowing exactly knowing how much I would of bet. The sense of a good dealer. I wouldn't be surprise from Jack the Ripper, knowledge. He's a expert indeed in selling organs and bodies, but the question is, who in there right mind would buy organs and bodies from a human or Ciel's case, a brat or dog. Maybe both?

"2000!" One of the lady yelled out while I frown slightly.

"3000!" I yelled out at her, started to call out random numbers.

"5000." She said, while I smirked.

"10,000." I doubled her price, ignoring the insane looks Ciel was giving me. To be honest, I didn't have any money with me, only a penny if that was enough to win the brat.

"20,000!: She said tossing her money at me, as I stared at her, she must be really desperate for the brat, for calling out those huge digits at me. Bitch, doesn't mean I'm giving up. This naming random numbers just started.

"500,000." I said as Ciel started to scold me from naming random numbers as the lady smirks.

"100,000,000." She said taking out a full suitcase of 100's

"Bitch! I ain.t paying shit." I cursed, picking the brat bridle style, as I shoot the light's with my gun making everyone scream in horror. Like I'm paying them 100 million, damn is that fucking bitch nuts. "Im getting the full thing free." I said sticking out my tongue, using my chain and tying Viscount out.

"Karin what the fuck were you thinking?! What would of happened if she didn't pass your bet."

"Eh, use your money duh." I replied to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world as I quickly dialed the spy organization, using the words like Police and whatnot, to tell them that I got Jack the Ripper on there hands. My job is to report all the work I have done, with valid evidence. "Yes, he should be here Officer."

"Officer? I'm your boss?" The boss replied to me, as I cursed under my breath, smiling as I placed my finger in my ear.

"I can't quite hear you officer, bad cell reception...oh no your cutting out." I pretended to make weird noises as I turn off my phone and jumped out of the window, with the brat carried into my arms protested how wrong the position looks. Mostly a man should be the one to carry a woman bridle style.

"Oh shut up before I drop you." I protested meaning every word that were spilling out of my mouth, as Ciel raised a eyebrow at me, wondering if I was kidding at all. I smirked at the look he was giving me. "Am I the person to fool around with people's life. Hmm...I wonder."

"You wouldn't dare-" He was cut off by me letting go of him easily, completely not knowing if those tiny legs can survive the fall or that puffy dress of him would act like a trampoline, saving his own ass.

"Oops my hands slipped." I yelled down at him, as he continued to fall until Sebastian came, picking him up into his arms, holding him close, as he lands perfectly fine while I fall into the bushes, from being distracted.

I rubbed my head, peeking my head out of the bushes looking at those two, suddenly my face turn bright red, shaking my head in disappointment. "Nasty." I commented, pushing them out of my way walking away, still shaking my head. Wondering was that all a dream? Even if it was, all the noises I heard were completely weird. "What happened to my sanity?'

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other blinking before Ciel looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Something I will question but he will never tell me the truth. Only to mask the truth as a dream or that I'm turning insane.

And we all know, that can't possibly be the case...or could it.

"Is Karin okay?' Ciel asked, blushing a bit.

"This is Karin we are talking about." Sebastian sweatdrop, both walking behind me, hearing me mumble all over, the only word I can say right at this moment was.

"Nasty..."


End file.
